


Brocedes

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 16,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Tante piccole storie sui brocedes.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che vi piacciano. Accetto volentieri il vostro parere sempre se espresso con educazione.

Un amore segreto eh? Sembrava una cosa così eccitante vista da fuori e Nico, lo poteva ammettere, lo era anche dall'interno ma comportava anche molti momenti negativi, come i sensi di colpa tanto per cominciare o la mancanza di quello che era il tuo amante. Doveva ammettere che per fortuna non era una cosa rara vedersi in quanto lui e Lewis passavano molto tempo insieme anche dopo il suo ritiro. Era un inviato, quindi poteva passare con lui tutto il fine settimana delle gare e non erano poche anche se non potevano certo essere impulsivi in quanto, se solo si fossero mostrati, il numero dei guai che avrebbe portato lo scandalo sarebbe stato qualcosa di indicibile. Almeno poteva vivere dei ricordi che man mano creavano, come quando Lewis si presentò dinanzi al suo albergo con una moto per portarlo in un motel dove avevano giocato come due bambini rincorrendosi e baciandosi con passione vicino ad ogni palo prima di entrare di soppiatto nella camera controllando che nessuno li potesse vedere. O ancora quando durante un ricevimento dove Vivian stava parlando e ballando con qualche amica lui annoiato era uscito fuori e immediatamente Lewis guardandolo lo aveva seguito per poterlo tenere stretto anche solo per pochi minuti. Si stende a letto in asciugamano e prendendo il cellulare legge ancora l'ultimo messaggio dove gli scriveva che non vedeva l'ora che il fine settimana arrivasse, un sorriso increspa le sue labbra come poteva dargli torto?


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un giorno senza Nico sembra una tragedia per Lewis.

Stava steso sul divano osservando dalla finestra un cielo azzurro come gli occhi di lui, troppo azzurro e decisamente troppo lungo. Quando Nico, suo compagno da anni ormai, gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato fuori una giornata non se ne era preoccupato, insomma era solo un giorno. A poche ore dalle 14.00 era stata la prima volta che si era reso conto di quanto il tempo sembrava trascorrere lentamente senza di lui, Nico cominciava a mancargli, gli mancava molto più di quanto si aspettasse. Aveva messo su un film cercando di intrattenersi come poteva ma aveva notato che i titoli di coda erano sopraggiunti senza che lui nemmeno avesse visto un minuto di esso. Spegne la tv mettendo il guinzaglio ai loro cani decidendo di passeggiare con loro, quando anche loro non ne poterono più si decise a rincasare. Camminava distratto per la casa notando tutto quello che Nico aveva portato con se da quando si era trasferito da lui, accenna un sorriso, quanto sarebbe stata vuota quella casa senza di lui? Tanto, non vi era dubbio. Nota che era sopraggiunto il tardo pomeriggio e decide di fare una sorpresa al suo Nico, gli avrebbe cucinato una cena meravigliosa non mancando nessuno dei suoi piatti preferiti e nemmeno il dolce. Mette tutto in tavola quando sente la sua voce avvisarlo che era rincasato, molla tutto raggiungendolo a passo spedito stringendolo a se, poteva giurare di sentire il proprio cuore come impazzito. "Non ti mollo più Nico,mai più, ben tornato."


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis non è mai stato più teso e felice in vita sua come in questo giorno.

Era nervoso, si lo era moltissimo e dannazione qualcuno poteva mai dargli torto? Insomma questo non era un giorno come tutti gli altri no... questo era peggio di tutti quelli che aveva mai passato, peggio dell'ansia del primo campionato peggio del giorno in cui doveva diplomarsi peggio di tutto e più. La parte peggiore era già passata, adesso erano al ricevimento, un ricevimento in cui la persona più bella del mondo parlava e rideva vestito in un bellissimo vestito bianco, sembrava un angelo e adesso era suo, il suo angelo per sempre dopotutto era quello che faceva un matrimonio no? Unire per sempre due persone e, poteva giurarci, avrebbe fatto di tutto per tenerselo vicino. Lo vede voltarsi verso di lui e alzare il bicchiere di champagne in sua direzione sempre con quel sorriso e quella bellissima fede che adesso li legava come non erano mai stati in vita loro o come forse lo erano e sarebbero sempre stati. Alza a sua volta il bicchiere e mima un ti amo vendendolo ridacchiare e mordersi il labbro abbassando lo sguardo prima di tornare per un secondo mimando solo un anche io e tornando a guardare il suo interlocutore e andava bene così tanto lo avrebbe avuto per se da quel giorno in avanti.


	4. L'amore non ha un corpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una piccola storiella che precede la long che sto scrivendo sui brocedes. Inoltre ne arriverà anche una a più capitoli. Spero che saranno ben accette.

Era una persona molto curiosa e doveva ammettere che aveva una passione che più di tutto lo stava ossessionando, almeno secondo i suoi genitori, ma per lui era solo uno sport che lo appassionava e nulla più. Seguiva tutti i piloti su instangram e non vedeva l'ora di vedere la gara di monaco che ci sarebbe stata solo fra pochi mesi e lui aveva preso il biglietto già da un pò. Non aveva mai contattato nessuno di loro ma avrebbe dato tutto affinché Lewis, di 25 anni come lui, lo considerasse. Sapeva che stava passando un periodo più o meno pesante e allora prova a scrivergli un messaggio su quanto sapesse come il mondo potesse essere crudele. Era da poco che era uscito allo scoperto definendo a chiare lettere che amava i muscoli, la forza bruta e se non era chiaro amava gli uomini e non se ne faceva una colpa fino a che un giorno non trova un messaggio di Lewis, il panico lo invase perché non si aspettava di essere considerato e ancora meno si aspettava di intraprendere una conversazione con lui che perdura nel tempo fino a che non gli chiede di fare almeno una piccola descrizione di se in quanto, anche se parlavano da tempo, non si era mai descritto e nemmeno detto mai il suo nome. Il messaggio che seguì poi gli congelò il sangue nelle vene .

"Pensi che sia possibile innamorarsi di chi non hai mai visto?"

"Tutto è possibile" no, Nico no, non farlo ti stai solo mettendo nei guai.

"Perché non ti descrivi? Voglio solo sapere come immaginarti."

Dannazione no,no, no "io bhe.... biondo e occhi azzurri."

"Vuoi dire bionda, immagino, comunque devi essere uno spettacolo non che questo cambi la tua personalità."

Diglielo, diglielo maledizione "bhe si, haha mi sono confusa." Nico, che imbecille che sei. Poggia una mano sullo stomaco sentendosi in colpa, perché non glielo aveva detto? Bhe, lo avrebbe fatto domani, o dopodomani, o prima o poi. 

Tra poco sarebbe stato il grande giorno, non vedeva l'ora eccetto per una piccola cosa, Lewis sapeva che sarebbe venuto e c'era un piccolo problema o forse due e non poteva permettere più una cosa così.   
"Lewis, devo parlarti."

"Dimmi biondina."

"No, biondino."

"Scusa?"

"Io sono un lui, Lewis."

"E TU ME LO DICI COSI'? DOPO CHE MI SONO PRATICAMENTE DICHIARATO A TE? TI SEI DIVERTITO? QUANDO TI HO CHIESTO LA DESCRIZIONE POTEVI ANCHE DIRMI HO UN CAZZO SOTTO."

Dopo quel messaggio non gli aveva più scritto nulla, lo aveva bloccato, chi sa quante ne pensava ormai o ne aveva dette su di lui. Si rigirava nelle mani il biglietto per Montecarlo, aveva deciso che sarebbe andato lo stesso tanto non lo conosceva e non poteva sapere chi fosse. Mentre provava a leggere qualcosa sentì un messaggio e d'abitudine controllò il cellulare notando 'Lewis Hamilton' si alza di colpo e sblocca il cellulare con le mani tremanti e legge più di una volta. 

"Fra tre giorni ci sarai?"

Si fa coraggio e risponde "si."

"Dove posso trovarti? Mi mandi almeno una tua foto?"

"No per nulla! Io non... sei tu che hai frainteso dannazione."

"Bhe, quando lo avevo fatto potevi dirmelo sai? Allora questa foto? E il tuo nome segreto brit?"

"Certo come no, così mi spacchi la faccia quando ci vediamo, anche no grazie."

"No, voglio solo sapere a chi dare il pass gratis ti pare? Ho detto, quando ti ho chiesto la descrizione, che non mi importava il tuo aspetto, perché appunto nulla mi avrebbe distolto da te. Dopo giorni che non ti sento e che mi assilli voglio almeno immaginarti come si deve."

Sospira e poco dopo manda una sua foto mordendosi il labbro.

"Cazzo, sei tu?"

"Si, non sto mentendo stavolta."

"Diciamo che la descrizione calzava a pennello, non vedo l'ora di vederti di persona principessa."

"Sono un lui."

"Ma la mia principessa in ogni caso. Ti aspetto per le prove libere e per dirti quello che stavo per dirti prima, di persona."

"Ok, allora a fra qualche giorno."

Si morde il labbro e si appoggia ai cuscini, Lewis era innamorato di lui e fra tre giorni lo avrebbe sentito dalle sue labbra perfette e non vedeva l'ora già da adesso.


	5. 5

Era stata una giornata davvero terribile, certo lui non faceva più parte del team ma non aveva dimenticato come certe cose potessero rovinarti l'umore. Ok Lewis non era la persona più facile con cui andare d'accordo, lo aveva sempre detto, ha un carattere unico. Unico però non era certo esclusivamente idilliaco. stava preparando un pranzo leggero quando lo sente rincasare. Avrebbe tanto voluto dirgli qualcosa ma il suo sguardo era stato categorico. Sta zitto! Conosceva il suo Lew e sapeva bene cosa esprimesse il suo sguardo o il movimento del suo corpo. Lo aveva sempre saputo leggere, nel bene come nel male. Sospira scuotendo la testa avvicinandosi a Roscoe e Coco dando loro la pappa uscendo poi per la loro passeggiata. Voleva concedere un po' di tempo al suo compagno per calmarsi. Quando Roscoe si arrese, letteralmete, a seguirlo stendendosi per terra aveva capito che non poteva più rimandare. Rincasa lasciandoli liberi sentendo che la tv era accesa e raggiunge alla fine Lewis nel salotto sedendosi accanto a lui provando ad allungare una mano per toccare le sue vedendolo allontanarsi.

"Non è il momento Nico, per favore, lasciami in pace."

No, non amava vedere quella rabbia nei suoi occhi, lui voleva vederlo sorridere, vederlo ridere, non credeva ci fosse al mondo nulla di più bello. Si alza allontanandosi da lui andando al piano di sopra, non sapeva ancora come ma avrebbe trovato un modo per farlo sorridere. Quando cominciava a credere che nella stanza non ci fosse nulla che potesse essergli utile ecco che adocchia una chitarra dalla parte di Lewis. Non era capace di suonare, certo, ma ehy lui doveva farlo ridere non fargli certo una serenata. Scende di sotto vedendolo ancora concentrato su quella stupida tv. Da un colpo alle corde spaventandosi lui stesso del suono prodotto ma vedendo di aver attratto l'attenzione dell'amato. Aveva un sopracciglio alzato e un'aria confusa come a chiedergli che diavolo volesse fare. Comincia a suonare a cavolo e canta una canzone inventata di sana pianta, in questa canzone quello che cantava era che se anche era arrabbiato doveva lasciarlo fuori di li e pensare solo a seguire lui. Nota un accenno di sorriso sulle sue labbra ma non era quello che voleva, voleva vedere quella rabbia e amarezza svanire. "Va bene se il tipo di ritmo non ti piace allora proverò a cambiare dunque... rock." Il ritmo era cambiato, era più ritmoso ma le parole vertevano sempre sullo stesso argomento. Vede Lewis scoppiare a ridere afferrando la chitarra togliendogliela di mano stringendolo con un braccio baciandolo.

"Ti amo Nico, ti amo da morire." Ride baciandolo ancora.

Sorride accarezzandogli il volto. "Volevo farti sorridere, ci sono riuscito."

"No amore, non mi hai fatto sorridere, mi hai fatto letteralmente ridere."

"Vuoi un'altra canzone?"

"No no tesoro, per carità" ride "lascia stare quella chitarra." Lo bacia ancora sedendosi sul divano con lui. "Adesso voglio solo stare un po' con te."

Si sente stringere a lui e si appoggia completamente al suo torace, era rilassato, si capiva dalle carezze distratte che gli faceva. Il suo sorriso, finalmente poteva vedere il suo sorriso.


	6. 6

La fine della stagione si avvicinava e Lewis sembrava ancora più impegnato di quando era appena agli inizi. Certo lo sapeva che di cose da fare ce ne erano a tonnellate dalla prima all'ultima gara. Ricordava bene come fosse, senza contare che, per vincere il campionato a tutti gli effetti, mancavano ancora diversi punti. Si poteva dire che il suo livello di stress, attualmente, fosse alle stelle. Nico era dolce, comprensivo, ma non poteva impedirsi di rimanerci un po' male quando, per la quarta volta, Lewis gli aveva scritto che doveva annullare il loro appuntamento perché troppo indaffarato. Questa volta, però, non aveva ordinato ad un ristorantino qua vicino, non aveva nessuna ordinazione da disdire, si volta notando i piatti, ormai freddi, in tavola e tre candele che si stavano lentamente avvicinando alla loro fine, questa non era una serata qualunque, lo aveva dimenticato a quanto pare. Non aveva mangiato ne aveva spento le candele, almeno si godeva il lume di candela, si era semplicemente seduto accanto a Roscoe e Coco. Si, si erano promessi che quando Nico fosse riuscito ad andare alle sue gare avrebbe portato con se anche i cuccioli, lui manteneva sempre la parola data. Scuote la testa arrabbiato 'e dai Nico, mica è colpa sua, sta lavorando.' Si affretta ad accendere la luce avvicinandosi alle candele spegnendole quando sente bussare alla porta, abbassa lo sguardo sul proprio orologio, erano le due del mattino. Sussulta sentendo bussare ancora e si avvicina poggiando una mano sulla porta. "Chi è?"

"Sono un ladro, ma siccome non vorrei danneggiare la porta busso. Nico ma chi diavolo vuoi che sia? Dai apri fammi entrare."

Apre la porta vedendolo entrare velocemente richiudendola prima di voltarsi verso di lui schivando un suo bacio andando oltre per pulire, ormai, data l'ora, credeva non sarebbe più venuto, sciocco da parte sua.

"Dai Nico, mi dispiace ok? Lo sai che lo faccio perché è assolutamente necessario." Nota la cena dispiaciuto, questa volta Nico sembrava tenerci. No, non questa volta, era da tempo che non passavano un po' di tempo da soli. Accarezza rapidamente i suoi cani andando a sparecchiare con lui, sembrava buono, peccato. Vede Nico dispiaciuto e stanco e lo costringe a sedere mentre ripuliva, tutto sommato Nico aveva comunque cucinato, posa le candele sospirando, non era una serata qualunque, era il loro anniversario,o meglio lo era ieri, e lui lo aveva taciuto dopo essersi accorto che lo aveva dimenticato per non distrarlo dal lavoro. "Nico..."

Gli da un pacchetto in mano per poi andare a sedersi sul divano accarezzando dolcemente Roscoe che gli si era poggiato addosso.

Guarda il pacchetto sentendosi uno schifo, lui ovviamente non gli aveva comprato nulla, lo apre sorridendo, era una collana, ovviamente Nico conosceva bene i suoi gusti, lui conosceva tutto di Lewis sapeva sempre tutto. Nota un biglietto e lo apre leggendolo sorridendo commosso alle sue parole. 'Caro Lewis, anche se è passato un altro anno il mio amore per te è...no, non immutato, ma cresciuto. Cresce giorno dopo giorno, ti amo, non mi importa cosa gli altri pensino di te, tu sei unico, questo fa paura, ma non a me. Quando ti senti giù pensa a tutto ciò che hai nella vita, a tutti quelli che davvero ti amano, compreso me, questo è sicuro. Ok faccio schifo a scrivere biglietti d'amore quindi, ti amo, buon anniversario amore mio, tuo Nico.' Posa il pacchetto col biglietto sul tavolo avvicinandosi a lui sedendosi sul divano restando a guardarlo per un po' in silenzio prima di scuoterlo piano vicino alla gamba. "Ehy... scusa."

Scuote la testa guardandolo poi con un sorriso, "no, scusami tu Lewis, a volte davvero mi comporto da idiota, io so che stai lavorando eppure faccio capricci come un bambino." Lo guarda sorridere. "Avremo tutto il tempo per recuperare."

Solleva una mano accarezzandogli dolcemente una guancia vedendolo voltare piano il viso per baciarlo su di essa. "Ti amo, mi spiace mi sia passato di mente, ma ti amo, appena conquisto il campionato ti giuro che passerò la giornata solo ai tuoi ordini, puoi chiedermi tutto quello che vuoi, tutti i regali che vuoi, li avrai.

Sorride, "attento o finisco per prenderti in parola" lo guarda con dolcezza.

"Devi" si avvicina a lui socchiudendo gli occhi per catturare quel bacio negatogli prima quando sente qualcosa di decisamente troppo peloso. "Ma cos-" Roscoe aveva alzato la testa frapponendosi tra lui e Nico e aveva cominciato a leccare il volto di Nico facendolo ridere, a lui si unì anche Coco e alla fine ha dovuto, letteralmente, salvare suo marito dalla coppia. "Ehy, ehy, qui non si rubano baci al mio uomo." Sente Roscoe abbagliare e scoppia a ridere, a quanto pare non era d'accordo. Stringe a se Nico facendolo poggiare al proprio torace vedendolo alzare la testa e sorridergli, si fa da scudo tra lui e i cani e questa volta il bacio era suo, tutto suo. 'Ti amo Nico, non puoi immaginare quanto, sei la mia vittoria più grande.'


	7. 7

Non ne poteva più delle loro liti, ormai ne aveva fin sopra i capelli. Non era il burattino o, peggio, il punchingball di nessuno e anche lui era li per competere, esattamente come Lewis. Ormai erano tre anni che erano in Mercedes assieme e come poteva dimenticare la gioia provata nell'averlo vicino finalmente? Erano uniti fin da bambini e questo li aveva portati ad innamorarsi molto più naturalmente di come chiunque avrebbe mai potuto fare. Purtroppo le cose stavano peggiorando troppo drasticamente in questo ultimo periodo e arrivavano a momenti in cui non parlavano per giorni interi pur di non fomentare questa maledetta rabbia che sentiva adesso. Sapeva che scendere in pista non era una buona idea ma, chissà, magari avrebbe anche scaricato l'adrenalina che aveva addosso. Aveva appena visto Lewis rientrare ai box e non aveva voglia di discutere di stamattina ne di altro quindi abbassa la visiera e si lancia a tutta velocità sulla pista. Dopo qualche giro sente che le gomme stavano cedendo e decide di farne ancora uno prima di rientrare. Purtroppo il destino, con gli ultimi giri, sembra beffardo, almeno nel loro sport e subito dopo aver superato l'imbocco dei box sente la macchina perdere aderenza. Cercare di trattenerla non era valso a nulla e la slittata delle ruote, nonché il suono della frenata, riecheggiò in tutta la pista prima che uno schianto assordante si profuse in una nuvola di fumo che non lasciava nulla alla vista.

"NICO NO!" Il grido gli esce spontaneo quando vede la macchina prendere quella traiettoria ad una velocità impensabile e poi tutto era rimasto immobile . Nessuna risposta alla radio, solo immagini de primi soccorsi che lo tiravano fuori e alcuni giornalisti nelle vicinanze che stavano riprendendo affermando che, a quanto pare, il pilota Nico Rosberg non stava respirando. "Non respira... NON RESPIRA" si libera immediatamente dalle imbracature correndo fuori per andare alla curva proprio di fronte ignorando anche la possibilità di altre macchine sulla pista, esce scavalcando il muretto e corre da lui venendo fermato. Non sentiva più nulla se non le mani e la testa che formicolavano, tutto stava girando ma non poteva permettersi adesso di avere la vista annebbiata o almeno non più di quello che già le lacrime facevano. "Nico... ti prego Nico, Nico." Stava singhiozzando mentre lo vede esanime sfilando il casco e gettandolo sul pavimento mentre Toto era al suo fianco, sconcertato e spaventato quanto lui finché non lo sentono prendere un bel respiro tossendo appena. "Oh... Nico" si avvicina e lo accarezza sul volto senza fregarsene di tutti gli altri. "Oh mio Dio... tu eri morto... eri morto, il tuo cuore si è fermato." Sentiva le lacrime bruciare mentre scorrevano inesorabili.

"Tranquillo Lewis, è ripartito, ma fa attenzione perché qui le barriere sono piuttosto resistenti." Parlava a fatica ma, da quello che aveva capito da Lewis, gli era andata di lusso. Sente delle labbra premere sulle proprie fra lo sgomento di quei pochi che ancora non avevano capito.

"Lo so amico, ma tu lo sei di più."

"Lo mostra che sopporto te" accenna un sorriso sentendo la sua risata e vedendolo allontanare mentre viene soccorso. Certo doveva ricordare di trovare modi alternativi per far pace con Lewis in futuro.


	8. 8

Stava osservando il suo ragazzo sovra-eccitato mentre correva frenetico da una parte all'altra della casa. Ridacchia vedendo Roscoe e Coco avvicinarsi a lui guardandolo quasi disperati. "Su, su, non sono così male questi vestitini da elfo per cani." Ride scuotendo la testa, non aveva mai visto nessuno così felice di preparare la casa per Natale, nemmeno un bambino. "Nico, amore, vuoi una mano?"

Si ferma con gli scatoloni ancora in mano guardando, come poteva, il proprio ragazzo seduto sul divano a bere tè. Aveva un'aria decisamente divertita, bhe poco male, anche se era lui la causa della sua ilarità almeno era felice. "Si, voglio che fai l'albero di Natale con me."

Ride scuotendo la testa "amore, la mia era più un'offerta nel trasportare cose pesanti per te." Si alza avvicinandosi a lui levandogli quello scatolone di mano, era davvero pesante, come faceva ad essere tanto instancabile dopo averne già mosso tanti?

Lo osserva mentre poggia gli ultimi scatoloni accanto agli altri prima di saltargli letteralmente tra le braccia baciandolo. Lo sente stringere la presa e ricambiare il bacio accarezzandogli piano la schiena infilando la mano sotto il maglioncino. Si allontana rapido da lui divertito vedendo, sul volto di lui, uno sguardo piuttosto contrariato. "dobbiamo fare l'albero di Natale Lewis."

"Una pausa non ti farebbe male sai?" Si avvicina a passo svelto verso di lui sorridendo.

"No, Lewis no" Indietreggiava ridendo, questo non sarebbe certo valso come monito nei confronti dell'altro che, difatto, scatta afferrandolo facendolo ridere ancora di più cadendo insieme sul divano baciandolo. Gli accarezza il volto dolcemente perdendosi nei suoi occhi scuri, non credeva possibile poter amare così tanto una persona. "Ti amo" lo sussurra appena ma il sorriso di lui si allarga, è sufficiente a far battere il proprio cuore più velocemente.

"Ti amo anche io Nico, tanto." Si china a baciarlo dolcemente prima di alzarsi lasciandolo libero, era felice di notare che, adesso, era il biondo ad essere contrariato. Cerca di aiutarlo come può ascoltando le sue direttive, era davvero un tiranno se voleva. Divertito lo avvolge con le luci di Natale minacciando di trasformare lui in albero se gli dava ancora ordini. Ovviamente scherzava, usa le luci solo per tirarlo a se in un'altro bacio prime di sistemarle sull'albero, a modo suo ovviamente. "Nico, mentre tu finisci di mettere le trecento palline decorative vado a preparare qualcosa per pranzo."

"Il solito esagerato, non sono trecento." Lo guarda falsamente imbronciato.

Ridacchia "scusa, le 299 palline."

"Ecco, appunto." Ridacchia a sua volta scuotendo la testa. Si solleva sulle punte per appendere una pallina più in alto ma gli sfugge di mano rotolando sotto l'albero. "No, accidenti." Si china infilandosi sotto l'albero come possibile vedendosi raggiungere da Roscoe e Coco che lo fissavano." Li belli, sta li, prendetela su."

Lo sente brontolare e torna in soggiorno guardando la scena divertito, Nico, Roscoe e Coco erano per metà scomparsi sotto l'albero, sicuramente era caduta una delle tante decorazioni. Si avvicina divertito prendendo un fiocco rosso colpendo poi con forza il sedere di Nico lasciandovi il fiocco attaccato. Si fa indietro sentendolo voltarsi di scatto dopo essersi tirato fuori dai rami e guarda il fiocco confuso levandolo. "Oh scusa, credevo fosse il mio regalo di Natale, era posizionato sotto l'albero dopotutto." Ride afferrandolo, letteralmente, in braccio quando gli si lancia contro.

"Idiota, sei veramente scemo" si stringe a lui sentendosi arrossire, amava tutto di Lewis, anche quando faceva queste scemenze. Si fa mettere giù notando i cani uscire a loro volta portandogli la decorazione. "Oh bravi amori miei, voi si che mi capite." Si avvicina posizionandola guardando l'albero da ogni angolazione.

Sorride scuotendo la testa, non solo Nico correva per tutta casa ma era, davvero, seguito a ruota dai cani. L'albero era completo, bisognava solo aggiungere sotto i doni, forse era giunto il momento di aggiungere anche la piccola scatolina che teneva nascosta di sopra, ormai, da qualche tempo.


	9. 9

"Lewis, fidati di me ok?"

"Ma io mi fido di te Nico, semplicemente sto cercando di metterti in guardia su quello che ti aspetta. Io ho un mio modo per farlo e so che va bene amore."

Sorride "credi che sia la mia prima volta? Ti assicuro che so gestirlo."

"Va bene, come vuoi, ma almeno uno per volta e non due insieme."

"Guarda che sono capace di lavare due cani di taglia medio piccola insieme sai?"

Alza le mani divertito "va bene, mi arrendo ok? Se dici che puoi farlo mi fido." Ride prendendo le chiavi. "Allora io vado ok? Non ci metterò più di un'ora Nico."

Si avvicina a lui spingendolo poi verso l'uscita salutandolo vedendolo ridere. Chiude la porta tornando poi ai cani guardandoli. "Bagnettoooo!" Sussulta vedendoli scappare a destra e sinistra. Appena sentito la parola bagno erano scappati a nascondersi, ok, cominciava in salita ma andava bene no? Decide di afferrare Coco per prima, sembrava la più calma dei due dopotutto. "Coco, Coco tesoro vieni qui coraggio, non sarà una cosa così terribile no? Ho riempito una bella piscina per voi fuori. Una piccola." Notando di non avere successo afferra il pacco dei loro biscotti scuotendoli, non poteva far vincere Lewis, si tra loro era una gara eterna. Esce di casa continuando ad agitare il pacco accennando un sorriso vedendoli arrivare. Lascia cadere il pacco afferrandoli al volo prima che potessero sfuggirgli nuovamente e li cala nella piccola piscina cercando di tenerli fermi cercando di buttare il loro sapone facendo forza per non farli uscire ma finendo per vederli scattare via e cadendo lui in acqua. Si solleva a sedere spostando i capelli dalla fronte vedendoli correre in casa completamente bagnati. "NO NO NO ROSCOE COCO NO" scatta in piedi, come può, correndo in casa a sua volta, scivolando, mantenendosi ad un divano osservando le impronte insaponate dirigersi verso la stanza sua e di Lewis. "No, ti prego..." Corre di sopra sperando che non... Ecco, nulla, sperando nulla. I cani erano saliti sul loro letto e proprio in quel momento la porta si apre.

"Sono a casa" si guarda attorno notando acqua ovunque, ride scuotendo la testa quando vede Nico scendere, incrocia le braccia osservandolo asciugarsi il volto con un asciugamano, la camicia completamente aderente a lui. "Sexy, ma avevo capito che dovevano essere i cani a fare il bagno, questa è forse una sorpresa per me?"

Gli lancia l'asciugamano addosso incrociando a sua volta le braccia vedendolo ridere. "Ok, se hai finito di ridere, quale sarebbe il tuo modo?"


	10. 10

Ormai stavano assieme da un po', presto sarebbero andati in formula uno ne era più che sicuro, non avrebbero impiegato ancora molto a raggiungerla, anche Lewis glielo aveva sempre ripetuto. Erano praticamente cresciuti insieme, nello stesso kart, con lo stesso maestro. Si erano incontrati quando erano solo bambini e, già sapeva, non si sarebbero lasciati più. Il loro mondo non dava molto spazio ai sentimenti, era pura tecnologia, ma questo non ti rendeva una macchina. Come tutti alla sua età aveva avuto i suoi primi amori, molti fatui, pochi importanti, uno vero. Il suo vero amore altri non era che il suo compagno fin da bambino, non poteva chiedere di meglio, si erano dichiarati quasi con timore scoprendo poi che il loro sentimento non solo era condiviso ma anche accettato. Era sempre stata una storia con alti e bassi ma avevano sempre superato tutto, loro erano le tipiche persone che se una cosa si rompeva non la gettavano bensì la riparavano. Sente il suono del clacson e afferra la giacca uscendo entrando in macchina baciandolo. Era una delle poche serate tranquille che avevano a disposizione lontani dalle monoposto. "Ciao amore" si guarda allo specchietto ma nota che i capelli non erano minimamente scomposti.

Sorride guardandolo scuotendo la testa "principessa, sei a posto, lo sei sempre." Para un suo pugno andando poi a parcheggiare scendendo con lui, non avevano bisogno di grandi cose per divertirsi, a loro bastava la reciproca compagnia. Mangiano una pizza parlando tranquilli, era davvero bello Nico, non aveva mai pensato di amare un uomo, un giorno, ma non se ne era mai preoccupato quando lo aveva scoperto, con Nico veniva tutto così facile, o quasi. Non ne aveva ancora parlato al giovane compagno di una questione un po' urgente, lui davvero era un po' oltre ai semplici baci e coccole, non avevano mai affrontato l'argomento sesso ma, le continue notti passate a fare sogni poco casti su di lui, gli avevano fatto capire che voleva di più.

"Lewis, Lewis..." Lo vede scuotere leggermente la testa e ridacchia "dove eri?"

"Qui, con te, non me ne vado mica sai?" Accenna un sorriso massaggiandosi una spalla schiarendosi la gola, in realtà il pensare a quei sogni gli aveva procurato una mezza erezione.

Lo guarda continuando a mangiare scuotendo la testa ridendo "bugiardo, cosa dicevo?"

"Ehy" ride spintonandolo appena "ti ho ascoltato, stavi dicendo che, ecco, io sono davvero sexy."

Ride "sei coraggioso, ci hai provato." Finiscono di mangiare optando per un giro in macchina, vede Lewis salire fin sopra una zona isolata e lo guarda. Lo vede fare spallucce e gli sorride. "Mi hai portato qui per il panorama?"

Sorride avvicinandosi a lui "no" comincia a baciarlo dolcemente ma con loro la dolcezza non era mai durata tanto, i baci diventano subito passionali, entrambi desiderano di più rapidamente. Abbassa il sedile di lui posizionandosi di sopra continuando a baciarlo.

Cerca di riprendere fiato tra un bacio e l'altro spingendolo appena "Lewis, Lewis aspetta."

"Non posso, non posso Nico" lo guarda negli occhi sollevandosi appena "io ti voglio, non ti farò del male."

Lo guarda negli occhi respirando con affanno, la loro prima volta? In macchina? Bhe non era come immaginava ma era sicuro sarebbe stato anche meglio. Nota Lewis duro e arrossisce, lo voleva anche lui. "Va bene ma, non possiamo passare dietro?"

Annuisce impaziente scendendo con lui sistemando il sedile per sistemarsi poi dietro, lo guarda negli occhi accarezzandogli piano il volto, non voleva fargli male, aveva cercato ogni soluzione per un rapporto con un altro uomo. Non aveva del lubrificante ma sperava davvero che la saliva sarebbe bastata. Si china su di lui baciandolo, il tutto avviene lentamente, non vuole fargli male, vuole sia indimenticabile per entrambi. Lo abitua con le dita, prima, cominciando a sentirsi al limite, ma forse era normale la prima volta? Quando fu lo stesso Nico a supplicare di prenderlo si costrinse a stare calmo entrando in lui lentamente. Era così stretto, così perfetto, non riesce a controllare le spinte che diventano subito rapide e vogliose. Nessuno dei due dura a lungo, Lewis viene in lui e Nico sul proprio torace. Si stende accanto a lui finendo per restare distesi così per gran parte della sera in silenzio. Alla fine si sente un po' preoccupato e si decide a chiedere. "Nico, va tutto bene?"

Sorride tenendo gli occhi chiusi lasciandosi tenere stretto "il dolore non batte il piacere, è perfetto Lewis, ti amo."

Sorride stringendolo con più forza "ti amo anche io Nico." Alla fine la realtà aveva superato di gran lunga i suoi sogni.


	11. 11

"Nico ma sei pronto? Guarda che tra due minuti esatti ti tiro fuori da questa casa fossi anche nudo." Sospira furioso, era tutto il giorno che Nico sfidava la sua pazienza.

"Sono pronto Lewis, dannazione, se dico che a me basta questo tempo significa che mi basta ok? Smettila di essere così stressante." Scende di sotto fronteggiandolo.

"Stressante? Io sarei stressante? No mio caro non è questo il punto. Vedi il nocciolo della questione è che ti stai comportando come un dannato bambino da stamattina, marito mio.

"No Lewis, sei tu che sei diventato veramente puntiglioso sulle cose, non permetterti di dare a me dell'immaturo." Afferra la giacca "coraggio andiamo."

Si guarda attorno sospirando "cavolo la giacca, l'ho lasciata di sopra." Sale frettolosamente le scale sbuffando.

Batte un dito sull'orologio "Lewis, non dovevamo essere già fuori? Stiamo facendo tardi, che aspetti a muoverti?"

"NICO." Impossibile, delle volte era davvero impossibile. Afferra la giacca con forza raggiungendolo dicendo insieme guido io guardandosi poi in faccia. "Nico, guido io, voglio andare con la mia macchina, lo sai come la penso."

"Non mi interessa come la pensi, guidi tutto l'anno obbligatoriamente, perché non ti rilassi un po'?

"Ecco proprio perché guido tutto l'anno meglio andiamo con la mia mentre guido io, e non tu."

"Guarda che sono capace di guidare cosa credi?"

"Ho più titoli mondiali ok? Questo, alla guida, mi rende migliore di te." Nota lo sguardo di Nico e chiude gli occhi mordendosi la lingua, non voleva davvero dire questa stupidaggine. "Nico..." Lo vede sollevare una mano per zittirlo e salire poi in macchina, sale a sua volta mettendo in moto, erano quasi in ritardo sulla prenotazione. Sospira appena voltando qualche volta lo sguardo verso di lui, guardava fuori dal finestrino senza accennare a voltarsi minimamente. "Nico, dai Nico lo sai che non intendevo quello, cioè che non lo penso davvero."

"Lo pensi, lo hai sempre pensato Lewis." Appena parcheggia scende dall'auto entrando poi con lui, lo vede parlare con qualcuno e dirigersi poi al tavolo prenotato da suo marito, era bello, il più bello della sala, ovviamente Lewis non avrebbe preteso nulla di meno. Si siede in silenzio osservandosi attorno, da quanto tempo si concedevano solo cose di lusso? Non erano mai stati così in passato, in passato amavano semplicemente ordinare qualcosa in camera mangiando sui letti mentre guardavano la tv o facevano giochi scemi, bhe, allora erano piccoli. Prende il menù osservando poi le pietanze buttandolo sul tavolo. "Non mi va di mangiare vegano."

Sospira abbassando il menù a sua volta "indovina Nico, è un ristorante vegano."

"E non sanno fare altro?"

"Nico, smettila, smettila una buona volta di comportarti in maniera tanto infantile, non vuoi un ristorante vegano? Bene a casa ti ordini quello che vuoi, ti sta bene?"

"Perfetto" solleva il bicchiere bevendo qualche sorso d'acqua ignorando bellamente il cameriere che si era avvicinato per prendere i loro ordini.

Osserva Nico per qualche secondo prima di sorridere all'uomo ordinando lo stesso anche per il biondo. "Mi stai facendo fare una figura di merda Nico."

"Rilassati Lewis, il mondo non gira solo intorno a te, lo sai? No? Bene, te l'ho detto." Volta la testa verso la finestra, almeno il panorama era bellissimo.

"Sei impossibile Nico, impossibile, se avessi portato qui uno dei miei nipoti si starebbe comportando meglio."

"Allora prendilo come appunto, -portare qui mio nipote perché mio marito è più bambino di loro-."

Accenna un sorriso al cameriere quando porta le pietanze vedendolo allontanarsi guardando poi Nico "andiamo, mangia."

"Non mi va di mangiare vegano, quante volte devo ripeterlo?"

"Bhe adesso sei qui lo puoi fare uno sforzo?"

Lo guarda con rabbia. "Lo puoi fare uno sforzo? CHIEDI A ME SE POSSO FARE UNO SFORZO?"

Gli indica di stare seduto e abbassare la voce mettendo poi una mano sul viso scuotendo la testa, ormai avevano attratto l'attenzione di mezza sala. "Nico, smettila."

"Ah già giusto, sto rovinando la tua immagine." Si allontana dal tavolo dirigendosi in bagno sentendosi seguito da lui.

"Io non ci posso credere, ma che diavolo hai stasera? Te la dai una calmata? Mi sto incazzando Nico, mi sto incazzando davvero. Adesso tu torni di la con me, ti siedi, stai zitto e mangi, sono stato abbastanza chiaro Nico?"

"Come osi..."

"SONO STATO ABBASTANZA CHIARO NICO?"

Stringe i pugni vedendosi poi afferrare per il braccio e rientrare in sala accomodandosi nuovamente al tavolo, si siede evitando di incrociare i suoi occhi ma mangiando poco e niente del proprio piatto. Quando si avvicina un cameriere chiedendo se gradisse altro, dato che non aveva toccato quasi nulla, gli risponde di no con un sorriso dicendo che semplicemente non aveva troppa fame. Nota i due calici di vino e vede Lewis sollevare il proprio.

"Facciamo un brindisi? Alla serata di anniversario più unica al mondo." Accenna una risata "su alza il calice."

Prende il bicchiere e lo batte con stizza contro quello di Lewis tornando poi a poggiarlo. Non vedeva l'ora di andare a casa e mettersi a letto, voleva solo dormire e dimenticare questo schifo di serata.

"Se non vuoi più nulla allora andiamo." Si alza andando a pagare il conto per poi tornare alla macchina, guida in silenzio fino ad un boschetto isolato parcheggiando.

Si guarda attorno confuso, non si era nemmeno accorto del tragitto percorso da Lewis. "Ma dove siamo?"

Slaccia la cintura sorridendo "è solo un posto tranquillo, coraggio, stenditi dietro, concludiamo alla grande questa serata no?"

Sussulta per poi scuotere la testa "no Lewis, non mi va."

"E io che ho detto? Concludiamo alla grande la serata, è andata tutta storta mettiamoci pure il sesso forzato." Gli slaccia la cintura vedendolo ribellarsi ma riuscendo a trascinarlo indietro e bloccarlo giù ponendosi tra le sue gambe. "Si, così va bene mh?" Lo bacia forzandolo a stare giù sollevandosi di scatto sentendo che veniva morso, si lecca il labbro sentendo un leggero sentore di sangue. "Ecco, così mi piaci, mi fronteggi fino alla fine vero?" Si spinge nuovamente contro le sue labbra ignorando i colpi che gli dava riuscendo ad abbassargli i pantaloni e l'intimo il necessario per averlo. "Da quanto tempo non scopiamo in macchina?"

"Lewis, smettila, sono arrabbiato non voglio farl-" Grida leggermente sentendo tutta l'aria fuoriuscire dai polmoni e lacrime di dolore scendere lungo le guance. "LEWIS, MA SEI CRETINO." Tenta di colpirlo sul volto ma viene immobilizzato giù dalle sue mani e poi dal corpo di lui. 

Lo bacia lungo il collo dolcemente salendo fin sotto l'orecchio sentendolo tremare, sapeva fin da quando erano ragazzini quali fossero i suoi punti sensibili. "Ti piace Nico? Lo so che mi vuoi, ti piace quando ti tratto duro non negarlo." Comincia a spingere vedendolo inarcarsi sotto i suoi colpi, certo la saliva non era efficace come il lubrificante ma da ragazzini si erano goduti ogni singolo amplesso e questo, lo sapeva, non era da meno, ne per lui ne per Nico. Aveva fatto in modo di far raggiungere ad entrambi il culmine insieme, a poco di distanza, quando finì se lo strinse addosso accarezzandogli lentamente un fianco. "Sei ancora arrabbiato?" Nessuna risposta, significava no, lo conosceva bene. "Non volevo ferirti, non lo penso davvero, e tu lo sai."

"Non importa, mi sono reso volutamente insopportabile a cena, lo so."

Poggia la testa alla sua chiudendo gli occhi. "La prima volta che lo abbiamo fatto, era in una macchina, non so se te lo ricordi."

"Lewis, non dimentico un singolo minuto vissuto con te."

Sorride "lo facciamo ad ogni anniversario? Come un nostro piccolo rito."

"Possiamo evitare il litigio?"

Ridacchia "quello si, anche sempre."

"Allora si, mi piace come idea, oh a proposito, buon anniversario Lewis."

Sorride "buon anniversario principessa."


	12. 12

Aveva sempre avuto un rapporto particolare con i suoi compagni di squadra, ma nessuno era stato forte come quello con Nico. Non lo avevano detto a nessuno perché era semplicemente una cosa loro. Si erano fidanzati verso i sedici anni, nessuno dei due aveva mai pensato che la cosa sarebbe stata seria un giorno, si erano messi insieme perché semplicemente volevano sperimentare le esperienze di quell'età e di un amore giovanile. Entrambi erano stati sorpresi di come il loro affetto fosse cresciuto e divampato negli anni, era diventato amore vero e proprio. Aveva avuto paura quando Nico aveva fatto accesso alla formula uno, non si sarebbero visti tanto spesso, ovviamente era cosciente che lui sarebbe arrivato in F1 sicuramente il prossimo anno, ma sarebbero cambiate le cose tra di loro? Non lo sapeva, ma sperava di si.

Alla fine, dopo un anno, era arrivato in F1, era stato emozionante vedere da vicino quel mondo che tanto aveva inseguito, era stato emozionante rivedere Nico, il suo sorriso, si era appartato con lui appena possibile, non sapeva cosa dire, aveva timore potesse dirgli che le cose erano cambiate, era stufo di quel silenzio e stava per parlare quando lo sente spingersi contro di lui e baciarlo. Ricambia il bacio stringendolo a se poggiando la fronte alla sua "mi sei mancato..."

Sorride stando stretto a lui annuendo "anche tu, anche tu Lewis, ti amo."

Sorride "ti amo anche io..."

"Benvenuto in F1."

Avevano sempre sognato di correre per la stessa scuderia, lo avevano voluto fin da piccoli, era avvenuto, finalmente era avvenuto dopo anni, adesso entrambi erano parte della Mercedes. Avevano deciso di festeggiare insieme, in privato, era quella l'occasione dove gli aveva finalmente dato l'anello di fidanzamento, certo sapeva che era una cosa smielata e insensata, ma quando vede Nico saltargli al collo e baciarlo si sente l'uomo più felice della terra.

2015, un'altro campionato per lui, era felice più che felice. Corre nella stanza di Nico, certo le cose tra loro ultimamente erano un po' incasinate ma adesso l'anno era finito, adesso avevano del tempo solo per loro, era così... Vero? Appena arrivato vede la porta aperta, Nico era seduto accanto alla finestra e lo guardava, vi era una valigia pronta ai suoi piedi. "Nico, ma cosa..."

"Mi dispiace Lewis, io non posso più..." Si alza avvicinandosi a lui accarezzandogli lentamente il volto prima di sfilarsi l'anello e porgerglielo.

"Quindi la nostra rivalità ha battuto il nostro amore?"

"Mi dispiace" prende la valigia allontanandosi subito di li, non voleva lo vedesse piangere, amava Lewis, ma aveva bisogno di dimostrare qualcosa anche a se stesso, tipo non essere un dannato eterno secondo.

Lo vede andare via ma non lo ferma, l'unica cosa che riesce a fare e rigirarsi l'anello tra le dita.

Si stava rigirando l'anello tra le dita, aveva vinto il suo sesto titolo mondiale, dopo la sua vittoria nel 2016 Nico aveva lasciato la F1, la cosa lo aveva scombussolato, adesso sarebbero stati lontani fisicamente oltre che sentimentalmente. Tre anni erano passati, si erano visti davvero poche volte e parlato ancora meno. Stava analizzando tutta la sua vita in questo ultimo periodo, non voleva avere rimpianti. Scende dalla macchina entrando in casa, chiude l'anello in una scatolina e lo impacchetta, era ora di lottare per qualcosa di diverso dal titolo di F1. Aveva sentito da altri che Nico sentiva la sua mancanza, ma non era mai stato disposto a rivederlo, era stato accecato dall'orgoglio? Forse, o forse non riusciva ad accettare che Nico avesse messo la rivalità prima di tutto, prima di loro. Sospira e va a letto, domani avrebbe pensato al da farsi.

Sente il campanello suonare ripetutamente, si alza mezzo assonnato andando di sotto aprendo la porta senza nemmeno accertarsi di controllare chi fosse. "Nico..."

Lo guarda socchiudendo gli occhi "ciao Lewis, io volevo vederti, mi hai sempre ignorato..."

"Me ne fai una colpa?" Entra in casa lasciandolo entrare a sua volta.

"Lewis... Io."

Stava sbagliando, lo sapeva che amava Nico, lo aveva continuato ad amare in tutto questo tempo, e ora per orgoglio si negava di essere felice. "Ti amo..."

Sgrana gli occhi parlando con voce tremante "cosa?"

Prende il pacco mostrandoglielo vedendolo prenderlo e scartarlo prima di cominciare a piangere. "Io ti amo..."

"Lewis, perdonami, io... Ti amo, ti amo anche io."

Prende l'anello mettendolo al dito di Nico guardandolo negli occhi. "Non mi lascerai mai più?" Gli accarezza il volto asciugandogli le lacrime.

"No, mai più" chiude gli occhi lasciandolo fare.

Si avvicina a lui baciandolo prima che si stringessero l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro, era la mattina di Natale, aveva visto l'arrivo di Nico come una possibilità, una possibilità di essere felice e, questa volta, l'aveva presa al volo.


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Che dire, gli auguri al nostro campione ci volevano no?

Si era svegliato prestissimo e aveva preparato il tutto per il viaggio che aveva programmato andando poi a scuoterlo con forza. "Andiamo Lew, muovi quel culo e alzati siamo quasi in ritardo, ci aspettano tutti" lo sente mugolare e accucciarsi maggiormente fra le coperte e sospira esasperato. "E andiamo!" Tira le coperte fino a farlo rotolare giù dal letto."

"NICO" era completamente arruffato e si stava massaggiando il sedere mettendosi poi a sedere "ma che vuoi da me? Sei un fidanzato impossibile, oggi almeno non potevi farmi dormire?"

"No, proprio oggi non puoi dormire!" Lo tira ad alzarsi "ho detto che dobbiamo andare, perché non fai mai quello che ti si dice?"

"Perché altrimenti non sarei io no?" Lo sibila quasi sentendo poi un dolce bacio schioccato sulle sue labbra e sospira. "Ok, adesso mi preparo e andiamo, dove esattamente?"

"Bhe sai siccome appunto è il tuo compleanno, ah si a tal proposito auguri amore mio, abbiamo deciso di fare qualcosa di innovativo che Charles ha proposto."

"Leclerc?"

"No mio zio! Ovvio che sia lui no?"

"E che cosa c'entr-"

"Si, si comunque stavo dicendo che mi ha dato una bella idea che faremo tutti insieme."

"Tutti chi?"

"Eccetto noi ci saranno Charles, Max, Seb, Dan e praticamente altri nostri amici piloti che hanno accettato."

"Non so perché ma non mi sento molto ispirato."

"Taci e andiamo, come ho detto, non so quante volte ormai, siamo in ritardo."

Non poteva crederci, che ci faceva lui a miglia e miglia di distanza dal suolo con un maledetto paracadute che Dio solo sapeva se si sarebbe aperto.

"Che c'è Lewis non sei felice?" Sorride eccitato e nota che tutti sono in posizione per il lancio dei paracadute in sincrono.

"Ripeti un po', è stato il monegasco a esprimere questa bellissima idea?"

"Si non è fantastico? Sei uno estremista quindi penso che sia adatto a te."

"Peccato che come ho detto ho quindici anni più di lui!"

"Non essere esagerato dai, sono solo una tredicina" ridacchia" guarda che se non ti butti tu ti assicuro che ti butto io!"

"Ma non dovresti amarmi? Non è che provi a sbarazzarti di me vero?"

"Si sarebbe bellissimo! Nato e morto lo stesso giorno" sente chiedere se sono pronti e annuisce "dai Lewis non fare il coniglio."

"I conigli sono adorabili e sto solo pensando che rischiamo di ingarbugliarci e fare una brutta fine."

"C'è molta distanza e non c'è vento nonché barriere sotto quindi adesso..." Gli afferra la mano e si butta con lui sentendolo appena gridare, come tutti avevano degli snowboard sotto i piedi per scivolare nell'aria prima di aprire i paracadute. Nota tutti divertirsi, specie i più giovani, e poi sorride notando che anche Lewis si stava divertendo prima che tutti, chi un po' prima chi un po' dopo aprissero i loro paracadute. "Riesci a vedere li?" Indica con il dito una zona sperando che lo avesse capito.

Sente appena la sua voce e guarda nella direzione scoppiando a ridere, sul terreno col segno delle gomme di un auto era stato scritto happy birthday Lewis "voi siete folli."

Stava sorseggiando dello champagne mentre guardava il mare poggiato sul davanzale di una finestra, il sorriso non aveva lasciato le sue labbra da quando aveva fatto quel lancio.

"Pensi che bello essere vivi?" Sorride e avvolge le braccia intorno a lui sentendo la sua mano accarezzarlo su esse mentre poggia il mento alla sua spalla.

"No, o meglio, anche. Ma soprattutto penso a quanto è bello il mare in inverno o a che amici meravigliosi, infondo, io abbia" si volta appena con la testa verso di lui vedendolo sorridere così teneramente. "Ma specialmente penso a che ragazzo d'oro mi è capitato, che cerca di farmi sentire più che vivo in ogni momento della mia vita." Ride e poggia come può le labbra sulle sue sentendo il chiasso e le risate arrivare attutite al suo orecchio.

"Buon compleanno Lewis" lo sussurra a pochi centimetri da lui.

"Se tu ci sarai lo sarà sempre Britney."


	14. 14

Si sveglia di soprassalto controllando l'ora, erano le quattro del mattino ed era sicuro di aver sognato Lewis ma non ricordava che cosa. Decide di rimettersi a letto e si addormenta molto più facilmente di quanto non pensa finché non si sveglia verso le otto sentendo un bisogno irrefrenabile di avere Lewis. Era assurdo, non si scambiavano nemmeno più il buongiorno, quindi perché mai adesso aveva questa voglia assurda? Decide di alzarsi e di andare a bussare alla sua camera d'albergo, ringraziando mentalmente che erano nello stesso posto e che Lewis fosse un tipo mattiniero.

"Nico? Che cosa vuoi?" Non era sicuro che le cose andassero bene, anche perché se così fosse si sarebbero ignorati. In ogni caso torna in camera invitandolo silenziosamente ad entrare e si rimette a sistemare la valigia prima di sentirsi spingere sul letto voltandosi poi verso di lui confuso. "Ma che cazzo..." Nota che si stava sfilando la maglietta sentendo l'eccitazione premere appena al ricordo di quello che era stato "Nico?"

"Lewis, non puoi solo stare zitto?" Non aveva nessuna voglia di parlare con lui ma di averlo, quello si. Si spoglia completamente vedendolo poi fare lo stesso, nei suoi gesti prima confusi ora poteva leggere la rabbia per il tono che aveva sicuramente usato poco prima. Si mette a cavalcioni su di lui, chinandosi immediatamente per baciarlo sentendo i suoi denti morderlo con forza tanto da avvertire il sentore del sangue e poi la sua lingua esplorare la bocca in modo tutt'altro che gentile.

"Se avevi voglia di sesso mattutino non potevi ricorrere a nessun altro?" Infondo era soddisfatto di vederlo li.

"Nessuno è come te" sapeva di compiacerlo con questo ma non lo poteva certo negare "fottimi! Non ho nessuna voglia di parlare."

"Nemmeno io" allunga una mano fra i loro corpi e comincia a masturbarsi per indurirlo del tutto senza pensare al piacere di Nico, infondo non erano amanti ma solo due uomini che cercavano un piacere reciproco. "Non ti voglio così" lo spinge sul letto facendolo spostare da se "mettiti in posizione supina se vuoi, altrimenti cercati qualcun'altro" vede quel fulmine di rabbia nei suoi occhi e si morde il labbro eccitato dal potere che poteva avere su di lui vedendolo voltare e stringere le lenzuola con forza. "Più in alto il tuo bel culo Rosberg" lo afferra in vita sentendolo mugolare quando sfiora la sua erezione posizionandosi poi dietro di lui penetrandolo senza preoccuparsi di prepararlo in nessun modo, lo aveva detto lui che voleva sesso e poteva starne certo è quello che gli avrebbe dato. "Sembra passato un secolo dall'ultima volta..."

Sente un dolore che lo lacera portandolo a gridare mentre delle lacrime si formano agli angoli dei suoi occhi. "Non è come allora... Non sarà mai più come allora, hai capito Lewis?" Non voleva nessun legame con lui, non più, perché aveva capito quanto fosse distruttivo.

"Non chiedo di meglio" sapeva che la sua voce suonava fredda e, senza nessuna preoccupazione, inizia a spingersi in quel corpo che gli era sempre appartenuto ma che ormai era distante da lui. Non sapeva che cosa lo avesse portato li, non sapeva se sarebbe successo nuovamente e soprattutto non gli importava. Più voleva avvicinarsi più Nico si mostrava freddo e distante e quello era il momento di fargliela pagare. Si spinge in lui con forza cercando il proprio appagamento senza pensare a quello del compagno sotto di se, era assurdamente caldo e il suo profumo non faceva che risvegliare ricordi che non voleva. Aumenta il ritmo sentendolo gemere e questo gli procurava solo più desiderio. Porta le mani a stringere le sue natiche vedendolo sussultare. Stava per dire qualcosa ma non sapeva cosa esattamente quindi decide solo di ascoltare il proprio corpo e il calore che sente al basso ventre e si spinge il più in fondo possibile riversandosi in lui vedendolo toccarsi e venire dopo poco sulle coperte. "Bene... Direi che abbiamo finito" esce da lui dopo essersi svuotato completamente prendendo le sue cose per andare a farsi una doccia, non voleva sapere perché fosse andato li ne altro, sapeva solo che era tempo di riprendere le loro strade.

Si riveste senza dire nulla senza nemmeno sapere come si sentiva, era solo contento che gli avesse lasciato un momento per stare solo. Guarda verso la doccia pensando che per appianare le cose forse bastava anche solo raggiungerlo ma non voleva, non voleva appianare nulla, voleva semplicemente riprendere quello che avevano fatto fino ad ora anche perché ormai era tardi per tornare indietro. Esce sbattendo appena la porta dietro di se sapendo che lui l'avrebbe sicuramente sentita, sapendo che significava che tutto era tornato allo stato attuale, o meglio, a quello che loro si erano ormai creati.


	15. 15

Stare con lewis in una relazione... Non è facile. Nico questo lo sapeva bene e per questo, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso nemmeno sotto la più atroce delle torture, quando poteva allontanarsi un po', per qualche ora o giorno, non diceva mai di no. Ormai erano quasi tre giorni che era fuori per un lavoro che aveva richiesto il suo pieno tempo e doveva ammettere che non sentire e non vedere Lewis per tutto questo tempo cominciava a non piacergli più. Aveva appena fatto accesso a instangram per vedere se il suo ragazzo aveva postato qualcosa di nuovo e nota, con un misto di eccitazione e inquietudine, che stava, o meglio aveva fatto, una prova con una pistola. 'Accidenti non se la cava nemmeno male, non è che sta mirando a farmi la festa?' Ride da solo di quel pensiero assurdo che aveva avuto e si avvia poi per non perdere il suo volo mandando un messaggio a Lewis prima di imbarcarsi.

Era arrivato a casa ed era completamente sfinito, lascia le valigie vicino al muro subito dopo la porta ed entra cercandolo ma non vedendolo andando in camera e notando che era già sotto le coperte. "Hey, non mi hai nemmeno aspettato e sei andato a letto?" Lo scuote appena "per di più non mi hai nemmeno risposto al messaggio" sente la mano di lui scostare la propria con forza e guardarlo male "Lewis..."

"Perché non mi lasci dormire? E poi onestamente devo rispondere a un tuo schifo di messaggio quando hai bellamente ignorato i miei? Perché era troppo rispondere almeno tre volte al giorno! Non pretendevo chi sa che cosa, ma un maledetto buongiorno un che fai e una buonanotte non mi sembravano la fine del mondo ne altamente impossibili."

"Lewis, scusami i-"

"scusami, scusami e ancora scusami bhe sai cosa? Scusami tu perché ho sonno e non mi va di parlare." Si rimette sotto le coperte "ah si, visto che mi hai svegliato allora ben tornato Nico!"

Lo guarda con occhi sbarrati e si avvia confuso fuori dalla stanza, non aveva nemmeno pensato a Lewis e doveva ammettere che non era stato carino come si era comportato con lui, ma non si aspettava una simile reazione. Si massaggia le braccia sentendo un po' di freddo e decidendo di farsi una bella doccia calda per poi sedersi sul divano per vedere la tv, non avendo nessuna intenzione di tornare in camera, si prende una coperta sistemandosi li. Arrivata una certa ora aveva capito che stavolta lui non sarebbe venuto e che l'aveva fatta grossa, non poteva credere che fosse finita così, si era aspettato molto di diverso 'ok Nico, basta' si passa una mano stizzita sopra gli occhi. 'Io non avrò pensato ai suoi sentimenti, e questo è vero, però anche lui non ha pensato ai miei e quindi non è stato molto diverso.' Durante le sue gare non aveva mai preteso la sua attenzione, era tanto se per una volta fosse stato lui a capire e mettersi da parte? Perché doveva essere sempre così egocentrico? Con questi pensieri si addormenta tenendo il televisore acceso senza nemmeno notare che canale fosse.

"NICO" si avvicina e afferra un cuscino vedendolo sussultare e svegliarsi di colpo con occhi ancora arrossati, doveva aver pianto nuovamente per colpa sua, e dal canto suo lui non aveva chiuso occhio, ma non si aspettava che venendo in salotto avrebbe trovato questo.

"Lewis?" Era così confuso e non capiva perché lo stesse minacciando con un cuscino finché non gli sente chiedere che diamine guardasse. "Che guardo?" Si volta e afferra subito il telecomando cercando di cambiare e optando poi per spegnere fra le risate dell'altro mentre sentiva il volto farsi caldo.

"Ok, forse ti aspettavi quello, ma non credevo che ti mettessi a guardare un porno."

"Non lo stavo guardando, io dormivo!" Lo sente ancora ridere prima di prendere posto vicino a lui spostandogli le gambe.

"Lo so, ti prendevo in giro" lo accarezza sulla gamba e si morde appena il labbro.

"Ho notato che hai fatto pratica con la pistola" si avvicina un po' per poggiare la testa alla sua spalla rilassandosi quando non lo spinge via. "Non è per me vero?" Sorride a sua volta sentendolo ridacchiare appena.

"Chi sa, magari ci penso mmh?" Lo bacia sulla testa "eri molto impegnato?"

"Potevo scrivere, sono stato così egoista" si stringe a lui.

"Non ha importanza, i piloti di f1 e anche gli ex lo sono sempre un po' no? Altrimenti non potremmo andare avanti."

"Non voglio più, con te è stato anche fin troppo."

"Sssh... Basta, adesso non voglio più parlarne" gli solleva lentamente il volto vedendolo sporgersi e premendo le labbra alle sue "mi sei mancato."

"Anche tu Lewis, e dico davvero" poggia una mano sul suo volto "che bello sei" lo vede sorridere e premere un nuovo bacio.

"Anche tu lo sei" lo accarezza distrattamente "sai tu meriteresti molto più di quello che posso darti, per la persona splendida che sei" fa scivolare le dita contro la sua pelle "ma se resti con me io ti prometto che tutto quello che ho lo donerò a te."

"Lewis" si alza appena sulle ginocchia per buttare le mani al suo collo "non sei tu a dover fare questo discorso."

"Non me lo puoi rubare ormai sai?" Lo provoca stringendolo in vita inspirando il suo profumo.

"Sei idiota."

"Sempre, no?" Si alza e lo solleva con se.

"Sono pesante!"

"E io sono forte" mugola sentendo un colpo alla spalla.

"Dovevi dire no! Altrimenti è perché sei basso."

Lo colpisce sul sedere facendolo ridere "che bambino che sei" scuote la testa e lo porta a letto stendendosi con lui tenendolo avvolto fra le braccia. "Ti amo, bentornato, stavolta davvero."

"Anche io" sorride ampiamente e accarezza la mano che sente sul suo volto "grazie Lewis."


	16. 16

Stava finendo di prepararsi dinanzi allo specchio in camera, Lewis gli aveva chiesto, in modo piuttosto insistente, di partecipare ad una cena che aveva organizzato il team mercedes prima dell'inizio della nuova stagione. Aveva detto più di una volta che non era il caso, che lui non era più un pilota di quella squadra, ma non vi era stato modo di farlo demordere. Alla fine aveva detto a Lewis che, in tutta onestà, si sentiva a disagio a parteciparvi, lo aveva guardato negli occhi prima che l'altro ridesse e gli dicesse di muoversi a prepararsi. Ora era pronto, doveva solo aspettare Lewis lo fosse, non gliela avrebbe fatta passare liscia, lo amava ma doveva rispettare i suoi sentimenti.

Entra in camera per controllare fosse pronto e sorride notando quanto fosse sexy, era davvero fortunato ad avere Nico come partner, certo era un po' testardo ma gli faceva bene avere qualcuno con cui confrontarsi. Si avvicina a lui stringendolo alle spalle baciandolo sul collo. "Non puoi immaginare cosa ti farei" risale lentamente con le mani andando a slacciare il primo bottone della camicia.

Sorride spingendosi maggiormente contro di lui per poi liberarsi dalla sua presa guardandolo. "Ehy, non abbiamo tempo per questo, faremo tardi" lo bacia vedendolo un po' stizzito, la cosa lo fa sorridere ma si avvia ugualmente alla macchina, non voleva cambiarsi nuovamente.

Sorride abbracciando Toto e salutando il suo compagno di squadra vedendo poi Nico fare lo stesso. Si avvicina a lui stringendolo a se prima di prendere posto al tavolo con tutti, tutta la squadra era felice di vederlo, parlavano tranquilli con lui come se non fosse andato mai via. Stavano mangiando tranquilli, vegano affinché non fosse a disagio, quando sente Toto rivolgersi al suo ragazzo.

"Nico, è davvero bello vederti, certo amiamo entrambi i nostri piloti, ma tu ci manchi davvero." Gli sorride accarezzandogli la mano.

Sorride notando l'espressione seccata di Valterri, a lui non mancava di certo, poco ma sicuro. Torna a dirigere la sua attenzione verso Toto, stringendogli la mano e sorridendo di più. 'Io non volevo essere qui, ma Lewis ha insistito e...' "Credimi Toto vedervi fa piacere anche a me" osserva il piatto mangiucchiando appena qualcosa.

Inclina leggermente la testa "Nico, va tutto bene? Non hai fame? O forse non ti piacciono le pietanze?"

Lo guarda accennando un sorriso timido facendo spallucce "no, il cibo è buono, è solo che..." Fa ancora spallucce senza sollevare lo sguardo "Lewis mi ha detto che sono ingrassato e... Si insomma non mi va di mangiare troppo, io voglio essere in forma per lui." Nota che tutti sollevano uno sguardo incredulo verso Lewis.

Stava mangiando e quasi soffoca ascoltandolo, si volta verso di lui osservandolo, ma se aveva detto che era sexy... "Io non ho mai detto che sei grasso..."

"Scusate,vado al bagno" si alza dirigendosi in bagno, ricordava ancora alla perfezione quei luoghi, sorride osservando le varie stanze, era convinto della sua decisione, gli ultimi tempi erano stati terribili,ma stare li gli dava una sorta di dolce malinconia. Era perso nei suoi pensieri quando si sente afferrare e sbattere al muro.

"Adesso mi dici quando ti ho detto che sei grasso" cercava di stare calmo ma si sentiva confuso e ferito "io non ti direi mai una cosa simile, non ti farei mai ancora del male, perché lo hai fatto?"

Lo guarda per poi sentirsi in colpa, non voleva ferirlo stava scherzando "amore, io stavo scherzando..."

"Che scherzi del cazzo" lo spinge appena avviandosi poi alla sala.

Lo raggiunge abbracciandolo alle spalle poggiando la fronte alla sua spalla "dai scusa, però vorrei mi ascoltassi ogni tanto..."

Sospira "tra poco ricomincerà la stagione, volevo solo passare più tempo possibile con te, perché mi mancherai e non voglio rimpiangere nemmeno un minuto, ma evidentemente per te non è lo stesso."

Ok ora si sentiva una merda, lo fa voltare e lo bacia sentendo le sue mani stringerlo "scusa, ma non dire così, lo sai che mi mancherai" spinge il volto nell'incavo del suo collo lasciandosi stringere ancora di più.

"No le scuse non bastano, a casa ti farai perdonare" lo vede alzare il volto e guardarlo falsamente esasperato facendolo ridere. Si avvicina a lui baciandolo "sei sexy Nico, mi piaci da impazzire." Lo bacia dolcemente sul collo.

Tossisce per attirare la loro attenzione vedendoli voltarsi verso di lui, li guarda divertito insieme a mezza squadra alle sue spalle che ridacchiava "oh che bello se tutto questo fosse avvenuto qualche anno fa."


	17. 17

Aveva agito di impulso, aveva fatto una cazzata forse era vero, ma non avrebbe rimangiato la cosa, lui voleva il team lo prendesse in seria considerazione come possibile campione del mondo, voleva non lo considerassero un eterno secondo. Stava camminando a passo svelto alle spalle di Toto, era furioso, gli aveva detto che voleva parlargli in privato, quando gli aveva detto questo non aveva minimamente sospettato che intendesse parlargli in camera sua.

Sospira facendolo accomodare per poi andare a sedersi facendo segno a lui di fare lo stesso.

Si guarda attorno un po' confuso per poi sedersi al tavolo con lui guardandosi attorno, era davvero enorme come camera, poteva intravedere la camera da letto la dove lo aveva fatto sedere. Concentra l'attenzione su di lui quando lo sente parlare.

"Nico, quello che è accaduto oggi, non sta bene" solleva una mano per zittirlo quando vede che stava per controbattere "non importa cosa tu voglia dire, sai che ho ragione, e se questa cosa non ti sta bene te ne farai comunque una ragione, è chiaro Nico? Oggi hai danneggiato l'intera squadra solo per tuo egoismo."

Lo guarda negli occhi annuendo "si, certo Toto, non danneggerò mai più la squadra..." Stringe appena i pugni per poi sollevare il volto incrociando i suoi occhi. "Se, ecco... Se ho finito posso andare?"

Sorride "no, non hai finito, prima dobbiamo pensare a come presentare le tue scuse" lo vede abbassare la testa e si sporge poggiando la mano sulla sua stringendola vedendolo sollevare il volto confuso. "Facciamo così, io ho un'idea per farti perdonare da me, dopodiché ti aiuterò a chiedere scusa a tutti nel modo migliore." Gli accarezza dolcemente la mano.

"Toto, Toto cosa vuoi che faccia?" Si sentiva un po' agitato mentre lo vedeva alzarsi e lo tirava a fare lo stesso.

"Shhh, non preoccuparti, fidati di me" Lo porta in camera da letto facendolo sedere sul letto guardandolo con un sorriso "sta tranquillo Nico, sarà più piacevole di quello che credi." Comincia a slacciarsi la camicia, guardandolo, accennando un sorriso. "Coraggio Nico, spogliati."

Lo guarda cercando di calmare il respiro, non voleva farlo "Toto, per favore, non voglio farlo, ho detto che mi dispiace non si ripeterà più ma... Ti prego..."

"Nico, spogliati, non farmelo ripetere."

Chiude gli occhi, deglutendo a fatica, per poi cominciare a slacciare la tuta, non aveva avuto nemmeno il tempo di cambiarsi. "Toto."

"Si, si ti piacerà" Si spinge su di lui lasciandolo stendere sul letto cominciando a baciarlo lungo il collo infilando la mano oltre la tuta cominciando a carezzarne la pelle. "Nico..."

Trema appena chiudendo gli occhi, non voleva non voleva davvero, ma non vedeva via di uscita, stringe gli occhi mentre sente la mano di lui scendere tra le sue gambe sussultando quando sente bussare alla porta.

"Dannazione" si alza sistemandosi andando poi ad aprire, era Lewis che lo informava che la squadra aveva richiesto la sua presenza per non sa cosa di preciso. "Va bene va bene ci vado, grazie Lewis" gli da una pacca sulla spalla superandolo, sembrava urgente.

Lo vede allontanarsi ed entra in camera vedendo Nico che si stava sistemando. "Volevo parlare con te, ho visto Toto che ti ha detto di seguirlo, ho sentito un po' i vostri discorsi." Si avvicina a lui forzandolo ad alzare la testa. "Non devi farti usare, coraggio, andiamo via di qui."

Era in camera di Lewis, stavano seduti sul letto, stava bevendo qualcosa per calmarsi un po', non voleva chiedere scusa, non aveva sbagliato, ma voleva capire. "Perché lo hai fatto?"

Abbassa la bevanda ascoltando le sue parole "mi fai tanto arrabbiare" lo vede sollevare la testa "però..." Si avvicina a lui premendo le labbra sulle sue allontanandosi dopo poco guardando la sua espressione confusa, stava per chiarirgli che non aveva intenzione di fargli quello che stava per fargli Toto quando lo sente sporgersi verso di lui e ricambiare il bacio. Lo stringe maggiormente a se prolungando quel bacio fino a che fu possibile. Gli accarezza lentamente il volto vedendolo un po' agitato. "Vuoi dormire con me? Prometto che terrò le mani a posto."

Sorride alle sue parole vedendolo ricambiare il sorriso, si stendono a letto insieme guardandosi negli occhi. Non sapeva come avrebbe affrontato Toto l'indomani, sentiva solo che non lo avrebbe fatto da solo.


	18. 18

Stava guardando la TV sul divano, si sentiva piuttosto annoiato dal programma, in verità aveva smesso di seguirlo già da un po'. Si volta al suo fianco per vedere il ragazzo biondo seduto accanto, nemmeno lui sembrava tanto entusiasta del programma, stava poggiato al bracciolo del divano, gli occhi socchiusi, sembrava prossimo ad addormentarsi. Nico, da quanto tempo si conoscevano, una vita praticamente. Lo aveva sempre trovato bello, ma non lo aveva mai detto all'amico, non voleva certo che la cosa si mettesse sull'imbarazzo. Bhe, la loro relazione era già in bilico, ultimamente non facevano che litigare a causa del loro sport, la Formula 1. Le sue labbra perfette, Dio quanto vorrebbe assaggiarle, il suo corpo, si era sempre chiesto come avrebbe reagito al tocco delle sue mani, e quanto lo avrebbe fatto tremare sentire il suo nome pronunciato da quelle labbra mentre esprimeva il suo desiderio, la sua voglia di sentirlo spingersi sempre di più in lui, vedere il biondo contorcersi sotto di lui ad ogni affondo. Lo avrebbe macchiato col suo seme, aveva sempre pensato che ad uno come Nico si addiceva essere sporco di seme. Non sa quanto tempo ha passato a rimirarlo, ma suppone sia parecchio dato che quando si riscuote Nico lo sta scuotendo divertito.

"Ehy, che cosa ti prende? Sei così stanco?" ridacchia appena poggiandosi con la schiena al divano "forse è meglio se vado nella mia stanza amico."

Lo vede che stava per alzarsi e allunga una mano per impedirglielo vedendolo voltarsi confuso verso di lui, ma si, al più avrebbero litigato ancora. "Nico, mi succhi il cazzo?"

Sgrana gli occhi incredulo, gli aveva davvero chiesto di succhiarglielo!? No, no sicuramente no, doveva aver capito male. "Cosa?"

Si sistema meglio guardandolo "succhiami il cazzo, insomma Nico, vorrei mi facessi un pompino" fa spallucce "non è che qualcuno lo debba sapere comunque, rimarrà tra noi."

Lo guarda incredulo, no, a quanto pare aveva capito più che bene. "Lewis, che diavolo..."

Lo guarda negli occhi per poi slacciarsi la cintura abbassando la zip vedendolo sgranare di più gli occhi.

Si alza "no, no Lewis, io non credo che dovremmo farlo" si sente spingere piano a sedere e lo fa incastrato dai suoi occhi. "Lewis."

"Rimarrà solo tra me e te" abbassa i boxer notando che Nico era concentrato sul proprio corpo "te lo prometto, lo sai che non mento Nico" porta una mano dietro la sua testa e lo invita a chinarsi in mezzo alle sue gambe sentendosi mezzo duro per l'aspettativa.

Si lascia guidare poggiando le mani sulle gambe di Lewis sentendo il respiro accelerare, chiude gli occhi per un secondo, sicuramente poteva fidarsi sul fatto che avrebbe taciuto, e poi... Aveva sempre voluto conoscere il sapore di Lewis. Poggia le labbra al suo membro, era bollente, lo sentiva pulsare sotto le sue labbra, schiude le labbra premendo la lingua contro quella pelle calda percorrendolo in tutta la lunghezza.

Stringe gli occhi lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro di piacere, stringe i capelli di lui poggiandosi contro la spalliera "Nico, dai..." Non aveva alcuna voglia di aspettare ancora.

Sente il proprio cuore battere forte, porta una mano a carezzare il membro di Lewis sentendolo divenire duro velocemente, si china sul suo glande colpendolo deciso con la lingua mentre la mano continuava a percorrere la lunghezza, non voleva stare a pensare a cosa stava facendo, voleva solo concentrarsi sul momento. Prende il glande in bocca e comincia a succhiarlo lasciando che la lingua lo carezzasse di continuo. Si solleva per vederlo in volto, il suo sguardo era vacuo, dirige il membro verso la sua bocca e si china su di esso facendolo scivolare in bocca fino a quanto gli fu possibile. Comincia a muoversi a ritmo con la sua mano, non aveva mai fatto nulla del genere ma sapeva come dare piacere ad un uomo. Cerca di non sfiorarlo con i denti affondando su di lui alternando un ritmo più lento ad uno più veloce. Sentiva caldo, si sentiva completamente sopraffatto, sente la mano di Lewis premere maggiormente sulla sua testa, chiude gli occhi e si lascia guidare più infondo sul suo membro sentendolo poi venire. Stringe la presa sulle sue gambe ingoiando rapidamente il seme di lui prima di sollevarsi, tossendo appena, sedendosi al suo posto senza guardarlo negli occhi. 

Si poggia indietro rilassandosi prima di guardare verso di lui, era imbarazzato, non lo guardava nemmeno in faccia. Si alza spogliandosi vedendolo incredulo.

"Che cosa stai facendo?"

"Dai, andiamo a fare una doccia, Nico." Si avvicina a lui facendolo alzare cominciando a spogliarlo.

"Lewis" arrossisce appena ma lo lascia fare, stringe i pugni quando lo vede inginocchiarsi per spogliarlo, adesso sapeva che era eccitato, sussulta sentendo le labbra di lui baciarlo sul membro.

Sorride alle sue reazioni mettendosi in piedi "coraggio, andiamo alla doccia" lo prende per mano incamminandosi con lui. Si conoscevano da anni, questo era vero, ma adesso avrebbe conosciuto un altra parte di Nico, lo avrebbe conosciuto come amante, o almeno sperava.


	19. 19

"Salve dottor Hamilton."

Sorride ai vari pazienti che si stavano prodigando nel salutarlo, era felice di essere rispettato e amato dai suoi pazienti anche perché lui era convinto, e sempre lo sarebbe stato, che un medico doveva agire per amore verso l'umanità e non i soldi.

"Dottore mi scusi."

Si ferma e vede un'infermiera porgergli una cartella. 

"Ieri è arrivato un nuovo paziente ed è stato assegnato a lei."

"Perfetto, allora è il momento di conoscerlo" sorride e si avvia alla stanza indicata restando bloccato sulla soglia. Che fosse attratto dagli uomini non era un mistero e non gli importava, e quello che si era trovato dinanzi era forse il più bello in assoluto "buongiorno" sorride e si avvicina "gli angeli ti hanno buttato fuori dal paradiso?" Usava un tono scherzoso ma lo pensava seriamente, aveva capelli biondissimi e occhi di un blu assurdo.

"A quanto pare gli angeli che hanno avuto delle coliche non sono ben accetti" ride.

"Ho letto che sei sotto farmaci, come va?"

"Ora molto meglio ma ieri ero convinto che sarei davvero tornato nella schiera" indica il soffitto intendendo il cielo facendolo ridere.

"Bhe per fortuna ti terremo su questo bel pianeta ancora un po'."

"E' strano sai?" Si appoggia ai cuscini e poggia il libro che stava leggendo sul comodino "sei un dottore simpatico e sembri tenere al tuo lavoro, è strano no? Nel senso, ormai non molti sono così."

"Bhe non tutti siamo perfetti e si chiamano Lewis Hamilton" scherza e inizia a visitarlo, aveva letto che avevano la stessa età il che, vedendo un po' del suo carattere, gli faceva ringraziare davvero chiunque conoscesse sperando che, chi sa, magari era interessato a prendere un caffè appena sarebbe uscito di qui "perché ai primi dolori non sei corso in ospedale?"

"Bhe mettiamola così" mugola appena "cerco di aspettare fino all'ultimo secondo" ride appena "è una cosa da Nico Rosberg."

"Prima o poi non ci arrivi e l'ultimo secondo scade, Nico" lo colpisce appena dietro la testa, certo che aveva un bel nome anche.

"Haha allora proverò agli ultimi due, Lewis" lo vede salutare e dargli le medicine prima di uscire dalla porta.

"Buongiorno Nico" si avvicina e gli porge le solite pillole "che succede? Oggi sembriamo giù."

"Non mi piace la parte del libro che ho letto, era decisamente troppo triste" lo sente ridere e lo vede con un broncio.

"Su, su prendi le medicine e vai avanti nella lettura, te lo assicuro che non resterai deluso."

"Sei nato per farmi sorridere?" Accenna un sorriso e fa come aveva detto vedendolo appena spiazzato.

"Chi sa... Forse è così."

"Ci lasci di già Nico?"

"Bhe a quanto pare, e credo che abbiano ragione, sto molto meglio" stava indossando la maglietta e aveva già preparato tutte le sue cose, non amava gli ospedali ed era felice di poter correre fuori il prima possibile. 

"Ah bhe sentirò la tua mancanza lo sai?" Si vede passare un biglietto e avvampa nel vederlo prendere il suo borsone e avvicinarsi al suo orecchio in modo imbarazzante ma decisamente eccitante.

"Allora perché non mi chiami? Magari quando sei libero per un caffè dottore?" Lo bacia lentamente sulla guancia guardandolo a poca distanza prima di dargli una pacca sul sedere e avviarsi all'uscita.

Rimane con il biglietto in mano per quello che sembrava un tempo veramente imbarazzante prima di riscuotersi e salvare il numero sul proprio cellulare e inviare un messaggio.

LH -Facciamo domani mattina per le otto? 11:30

Si morde il labbro nervosamente sentendo dopo pochissimo la risposta, in realtà era evidente che lo stesse aspettando.

NR -Io ci sarò, a domani Lew 11:32

"A domani Nico" lo sussurra a se stesso e alla stanza vuota sentendo un sorriso espandersi sul suo volto e tornando a lavoro molto più carico di prima.


	20. 20

San valentino, era per molti un giorno come tanti, per altri una pura magia da passare con il proprio partner, e per lui? Bhe per lui era un modo come un altro per stare con Lewis. Ci teneva? Più che evidente ma non lo avrebbe mai mostrato apertamente e, soprattutto, non adesso che era nervoso perché il suo cosiddetto partner non era con lui. Si stava facendo un po' tardi e a breve avrebbero avuto la cena, ma cosa poteva fare? Infondo lui non rispondeva nemmeno al cellulare e certamente non poteva cercarlo per l'intero Monaco. All'improvviso sente il campanello suonare e va alla porta aprendo alquanto furioso "non hai le tue chia-" alza un sopracciglio vedendolo con un pacco fra le mani e un sorriso alquanto compiaciuto "che cosa è?"

"Oh Rosberg, ti fingi un uomo pieno di sapere e poi? Non sai riconoscere che questo è un pacco regalo?"

"Lewis, so bene cosa sia ma..." Scuote la testa esasperato "entra andiamo!"

"Oh ma quanto sei gentile con chi ti ha preso un bellissimo regalo."

"Non dovrei giudicare io se il regalo sia bello o meno?"

"Sono più che sicuro delle mie possibilità sai?"

Era sghignazzante e qualcosa diceva a Nico che non era esattamente positivo "è piuttosto grande." Lo gira fra le mani sentendolo appena ridere ma nemmeno voleva capire perché "sarà bene portarlo al ristorante?"

"Assolutamente no! Possiamo aprirlo ora o per una serata poi."

Alza un sopracciglio e guarda il pacco "penso che lo aprirò adesso" si siede e comincia ad aprirlo vedendolo bene attento e capendo il perché appena lo scopre dall'involucro. Era cioccolato, certo, ma non del comune cioccolato bensì una statua del suo " cazzo! Mi hai regalato una statua di cioccolato a forma di cazzo?"

"Bhe più esattamente del mio cazzo" sogghigna.

"Tu lo hai mostrato a qualcuno?" Assottiglia lo sguardo.

"Non fare il geloso, era tutto professionale" si avvicina "non noti? Cioccolato al caramello e sopra la bianca essendo la mia venuta che cola."

"Non me lo devi spiegare, lo so perfettamente cosa rappresenta" sibila.

"bhe sopra ho fatto aggiungere un po' di cioccolato salato, sai... Per dare più sensazioni" alza le sopracciglia più volte. 

"Sei un idiota Lewis" sospira e scuote la testa anche se era divertito, Lewis era sempre innovativo ed era una cosa che gli piaceva da morire, ma non amava che lo vedessero nudo. "Ti sei lo stesso spogliato dinanzi a qualcuno che non sono io."

"Non è la prima volta e non sarà l'ultima" sussulta e lo vede leccare la punta e poi scendere alla base e salire nuovamente iniziando a succhiare solo l'estremità facendolo deglutire più volte. "Nico, così ti rovini l'appetito "si schiarisce la voce sentendosi decisamente caldo.

"Mmmh davvero?" Parla sulla base della punta vedendolo sempre più agitato, segno che lo spettacolino stava avendo i suoi frutti. Porta le labbra nuovamente ad avvolgere la superficie sentendolo appena gemere per lo spettacolo prima di dare uno morso e mangiare la punta mentre lo vede terrorizzato.

"Ma tu sei pazzo? Così me lo staccheresti" si allontana appena, lo spettacolo erotico a quanto pare era finito.

"Bhe impara a tenerlo più dentro, anche se ammetto che è molto buono" sogghigna e si avvicina baciandolo e mischiando il sapore del cioccolato anche nella sua bocca "sai... Non mi va più di andare a cena, anzi... Vorrei solo andare ad assaggiare quello vero." Lo vede leggermente imbambolato e ride alzandosi andando in camera e slacciandosi la cravatta, lasciandola cadere, e sentendolo correre da lui stringendolo e cedendo sul letto con insieme mentre ridevano "buon San Valentino, ma non hai aperto il tuo regalo."

"A te principessa, e sai ho qui l'unico regalo che voglio scartare" sussurra e preme le labbra sulle sue godendosi il suo sapore insieme a quello del cioccolato.


	21. 21

Lascia andare un sospiro mentre teneva nella mano un ventilatore a pochi centimetri dal suo volto. Si era appena fatto una doccia ma nonostante la lunga doccia il suo malumore non era passato per nulla. Sente la porta del bagno aprirsi, non era un problema per lui lasciare la porta senza chiuderla a chiave in quanto sapeva che l'unica persona che poteva farvi accesso era il suo compagno Lewis. Sentiva la sua presenza e sapeva che lo stava fissando senza muoversi, probabilmente con ancora la mano sulla maniglia, non aveva bisogno di aprire gli occhi ormai lo conosceva bene per quanto lui potesse dire che il tempo li aveva cambiati, di base, restavano sempre i soliti due che si erano incontrati anni fa.

Era rimasto ad ammirarlo per qualche minuto notando che non aveva, a quanto pare, nessuna intenzione di parlare ma non ne capiva il perché. Si sofferma a guardare l'acqua che scivola sul suo corpo e il vapore che sparisce velocemente lasciando la visuale sempre migliore. Improvvisamente la sua voce lo fa sussultare.

"Guarda che fa freddo."

Non riesce a trattenersi e scoppia a ridere entrando un po' in più chiudendo la porta "curioso che lo dica proprio tu che stai con un ventilatore sai?" Lo vede finalmente rivolgere lo sguardo verso di se e spegnere quell'affare.

"Bhe prima non sentivo freddo ma se lasci la porta aperta non pensi che sia nor-" sussulta sbarrando gli occhi per poi chiuderli passando le mani intorno al suo collo separandosi di poco mentre lo guarda negli occhi, finalmente quell'angoscia e quel malumore lo stavano abbandonando, almeno in parte.

"Che cosa succede piccolo? Cosa ti turba?"

"Io...No, non lo so Lewis" lascia scivolare le mani lungo il suo corpo massaggiandosi un braccio prima di allontanarsi e cominciare a vestirsi, se solo lo avesse detto lo sapeva che lo avrebbe preso in giro fino alla morte.

Stavano guardando un film, dopo una bella cena intima si erano fatti alcune coccole ma non era servito a nulla in quanto, dopo non molto, Nico era tornato ad essere pensieroso e si erano seduti sul divano ormai da più di un ora a guardare il film, o meglio, Nico sembrava molto interessato mentre lui non faceva altro che vedere il volto del compagno illuminarsi e oscurarsi in base alle scene che stavano dando alla tv. "Sei così bello" non lo aveva detto solo per attirare la sua attenzione ma perché era un pensiero vero che gli aveva letteralmente lasciato le labbra prima che potesse fermarlo e, infondo, nemmeno ne aveva veramente intenzione. Un piccolo sorriso gli si apre sul volto quando lo vede voltarsi sorpreso e anche con il semi buio poteva notare le sue guance tingersi lievemente di rosso.

"Ma... Ma Lew, che cavolo dici?" Si rivolta in modo che non lo potesse vederlo del tutto in faccia ma, a differenza di prima, teneva lo sguardo basso.

"Che c'è? Infondo non mi dire che non pensi lo stesso di me" lo provoca avvicinandosi appena vedendolo sempre sulle sue, non lo capiva, non sembrava più il suo Nico tanto dall'insicurezza che emanava "non è così?"

"Ma si che è così Lew" si volta verso di lui "sei meraviglioso e io non penso nemmeno che quello che sento per te sia spiegabile." Lo sente nuovamente spingersi contro le sue labbra e lo stringe stendendosi appena sul divano sentendolo sovrastarlo "mi piaci non pensare mai il contrario" lo accarezza sul volto sospirando appena.

"Eppure non lo so... I tuoi occhi sembrano sempre così bui e mi schivano ogni volta che cerco anche lontanamente di guardarti." Nota che non gli risponde nuovamente e inizia a fargli il solletico vedendolo sorpreso mentre cercava di liberarsi da lui prima di cedere e cominciare a ridere spingendolo appena per poi cadere dal divano con lui scuotendo appena la testa.

"Che matto che sei Lew..." Lo accarezza vedendolo ancora sorridere mentre anche lui riprendeva fiato prima di sentire la sua mano accarezzargli il volto e sospirare piacevolmente.

"Che succede Nico? Perché non me lo vuoi dire?"

"Lew, non è che non te lo voglio dire, è solo che..." Si alza e sospira restando seduto in braccio a lui guardandolo seriamente "sto invecchiando Lew."

Lo guarda sbigottito prima di scoppiare in una risata guardandolo gonfiare una guancia mentre cerca di alzarsi e lo afferra. "Hey... Hey hey hey piccolo, no" lo tira e lo bacia sentendosi così sollevato "Dio mio è questo che ti preoccupa?" Era stato così in pena non sapendo quello che lo tormentava temendo le peggiori cose "ma lo sai vero che nessuno può ringiovanire?"

"Lo so Lewis" lo spinge appena sollevandosi "ma sai... Io penso che..." Si guarda "lo sai non faccio più tutto l'esercizio di prima e magari mi sto lasciando andare e se vedo mie foto non sono più come prima e se non ti piacessi più? Infondo adesso il mio volto mostrerà..."

"La perfezione" lo vede voltarsi e sorride stringendogli la mano "amore mio, non sai cosa ho temuto nel vederti così silenzioso, insomma amore mio io ho la tua stessa età e anzi sei mesi in più, lo sai non è vero?" Lo vede sorridere e spingerlo appena con la mano libera "amore mio non sto scherzando" si morde il labbro "io non posso non amare te lo sai? Pensi di essere cambiato da quando avevi vent'anni? Bhe si è così, senza ombra di dubbio, e per fortuna, direi, perché sei diventato ancora più bello."

"Ah si Lewis?" Lo guarda con finto sarcasmo.

"Si Nico" lo accarezza e poi poggia le labbra sulle sue sentendolo rilassarsi "ti prego non farti questi problemi perché ti ho visto in tuta e se permetti sembri ancora più in forma di allora, per non parlare del fatto che non mi importa quanto la nostra età ci farà cambiare perché lo faremo insieme, io ti amo... Non riesco a vedere nulla che non sia quello che provo per te, non me ne importa del tuo fisico e del tuo aspetto, io ti vedrò sempre e solo con gli occhi di un innamorato che va oltre ogni imperfezione che, ripeto, solo un matto vedrebbe su di te, e anche in futuro, e poi amore... Voglio invecchiare con te... Voglio il vero amore che ho ottenuto e che non voglio perdere a nessun costo" sorride "se solo potessi sentire il mio cuore... Se solo ti potessi guardare con i miei occhi... Non mi importa del passato perché per me, eccetto momenti bui, sarà sempre importante, ma sei il mio presente lo capisci Nico? Io ti amo ogni maledetto giorni di più e non voglio concentrarmi sul futuro, ma posso assicurarti una cosa... Non ne uscirai" lo circonda con le braccia "non osare nemmeno pensare più una cosa così stupida, ok?"

"Lewis" si butta letteralmente contro di lui e lo sente ridere mentre lo stringe "hai ragione, che scemo che sono, abbiamo ancora una vita intera avanti e non devo pensare a quello che è stato o a chi ora può giungere nella nostra vita perché io e te siamo un duo e infondo hai ragione." Accenna un ghigno vedendolo "nessuno è mai riuscito ad essere più bello di me in tutti questi anni" lo sente ancora ridere ma adesso era molto più carico di prima "con il tempo le cose cambiano e io voglio solo restare sul divano a farmi coccolare da te" sogghigna.

"Oh che maledetta vita che mi spetta" lo spinge sul divano sovrastandolo e ridendo con lui, si sentiva bene e non gli importava tutto quello che sarebbe successo, il suo Nico era perfetto e glielo avrebbe fatto vedere ogni volta che sarebbe stato necessario.


	22. 22

Era seduto sul musetto della sua macchina, è vero che sarebbero ripartiti solo fra qualche giorno e che era tardissimo quindi non avrebbe avuto, di norma, il diritto di stare li. Ma lui era Lewis Hamilton giusto? Che importanza aveva se infrangeva una o due regole? Rilascia un sospiro che sembra aver trattenuto da un po' di tempo e si volta verso il lato del box di Valtteri, era completamente al buio mentre il suo era illuminato dai raggi di una bellissima luna piena che al momento era proprio dinanzi a lui. Si volta nuovamente verso la direzione della luna e osserva che dava alla zona circostante un alone argentato, come se anche lei fosse dalla sua parte. Già, tutti sembravano, in apparenza, essere dalla sua parte ma infondo quanti di loro avevano davvero il coraggio di dirgli quello che pensavano in faccia? Solo uno era stato così in passato, la stessa persona che adesso vedeva apparire dinanzi a se, un sorriso ben impresso sul suo volto probabilmente dovuto alla sua espressione titubante e confusa.

"Lewis."

"Che ci fai tu qui?"

"Bhe ero ad assistere alla gara e sono più che sicuro che mi hai visto" 'anche se ovviamente non salutato' ma infondo non poteva pretendere nulla, erano anni che non si parlavano ne vedevano e nonostante, quasi fin da subito, lui aveva voluto riallacciare i rapporti l'orgoglio di Lewis, o chi vuoi per lui, non avevano permesso ai due di riavvicinarsi.

"Non ho davvero il tempo di vedere tutti quelli che sono al circuito sai? Dovresti saperlo ma probabilmente la tua bella vita perfetta ha rimosso tutto no?"

"La mia bella vita? si ne ho una molto bella e ne sono contento, MA..." Lo urla per impedirgli di parlare ancora prima di lui "ma sappiamo entrambi che non me ne sono andato solo per tornare alla mia vita e lo sai meglio di me non è vero? Non essere ipocrita Lewis."

"E che cosa vuoi che ne sappia? Non è colpa mia se sei stato debole Nico." Nonostante era certo che entrambi volevano urlarsi addosso, come ormai era sempre stato fra loro, stranamente mantenevano un tono pacato, forse perché quella zona così calma e che li aveva visti crescere insieme sembrava ora amplificare quello che dicevano.

"Lewis..." Scuote la testa accennando un sorriso "tu che eri il mio migliore amico non hai saputo darmi nessun supporto alla fine, mentre altre persone che erano nel team con me bhe... Non smetterò mai di essergli grato mettiamola così." Sorride e lo vede alzarsi senza muoversi nemmeno di un millimetro mentre lo raggiunge "non penserai di farmi paura, non è vero?" Poggia una mano sul suo volto passando un pollice sotto il suo occhio "perché stai piangendo Lewis?" Era così strano, la sua espressione era furente eppure lui aveva le lacrime agli occhi. "Sei un così splendido controsenso" chiude gli occhi vedendolo avvicinarsi improvvisamente assaporando quelle labbra che gli erano mancate più di quanto sospettasse o di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere.

"Perché sei qui...? Come sapevi che ero io stesso qui?"

"Perché non riuscivo a dormire ed ero alla hall quando ti ho visto uscire dall'ascensore e dirigerti, senza nemmeno girarti intorno, fuori. Ero preoccupato e allora ho deciso di seguirti" tiene ancora la mano premuta sul suo volto senza allontanarsi dalla distanza che lui aveva imposto. "Ho aspettato un bel po' vedendo quello che combinavi e quando ho capito che non saresti tornato dentro per ancora un bel po' ho pensato di venire a vedere cosa ti passasse per la testa."

"Non mi hai mai capito."

"Lo sai che è una bugia Lewis... Ci siamo capiti sempre alla perfezione finché di comune accordo non abbiamo smesso di farlo."

"Non sopporto il modo in cui sei scappato... Non è da te e..."

"Non eri pronto" vede finalmente delle lacrime scendere e poggia la fronte contro la sua. "Noi esseri umani pensiamo che ci sia sempre del tempo per mettere fine a ciò che non vogliamo o per aggiustare quello che non ci piace, ma il nostro orgoglio, è quello ad ingannarci, e quando poi scopriamo che i nostri piani sono andati all'aria non riusciamo a perdonarci o a gestire la cosa."

"Non mi hai dato il tempo necessario per poterlo fare, non mi aspettavo... Noi abbiamo cominciato insieme siamo stati così fin dall'inizio."

"E non pensi che ci siamo fatti anche troppo male? Per essere la nostra un'amicizia duratura è durata... Non lo nego, ma l'abbiamo sottoposta con così tanta cattiveria a quello che succedeva che non c'è stato scampo, nemmeno per lei Lewis."

"Allora perché sei qui?" Si allontana come se fosse stato scottato sentendo quel dolore al petto che tempo fa lo attanagliava ogni volta che pensava al compagno.

"Perché le cose cambiano, il nostro cervello è strano, ci impedisce di ricordare il passato, o meglio, quel dolore così che tutto possa ristabilirsi, e poi ammetto che sentirti dire quelle cose a Suzuka..."

"Quali cose?"

"Ho sentito che eri arrabbiato con lui per aver vinto ma che ti sei calmato pensando che non volevi che risuccedesse quello che è avvenuto fra noi" lo vede stupito, sentiva una voglia assurda di stare fra le sue braccia e questo lo faceva sorridere perché alla fine era evidente che il suo cervello aveva fatto molto più che rimuovere. "Che non volevi comportarti mai più come hai fatto con me."

"Il nostro è passato... Non so nemmeno come possiamo definire ciò o se mai ci sarà un nuovo inizio."

"Se non abbiamo mai il coraggio di riprendere o di ricominciare non credo che..."

"Sembri felice anche senza di me sai?"

"Anche tu lo sembri" lo guarda seriamente "ed è perché lo siamo... Perché siamo capaci di andare avanti, ma non vuol dire che non ti voglia con me e credo che almeno un po' ti ho mostrato questo." Vede che sta in silenzio e si passa una mano fra i capelli, adesso che era qui sentiva che quella calma stava svanendo ma non sapeva nemmeno descrivere per che cosa. All'improvviso le sue parole lo fecero sussultare di sorpresa più che di spavento "Mi pensavi?"

"Si, proprio poco prima che tu apparissi ti pensavo, a quello che eravamo e a quello che siamo diventati."

"Eri giunto ad una qualche conclusione?"

"Non era un ragionamento, semplicemente entri nella mia mente quando tutte le difese sono basse... Quando sono stanco, quando sento che nemmeno essere Lewis Hamilton ha veramente un senso." Lo vede sorridere e si avvicina nuovamente, avrebbe voluto dirgli, probabilmente, che gli era mancato ma non lo avrebbe mai fatto. "Solo tu mi capivi al cento per cento sai? Solo tu avevi la forza di farmi notare i miei sbagli" mette le mani in tasca, cominciava ad avvertire freddo.

"Perché ti ho sempre rispettato e voluto bene più di come se ne vuole ad un fratello, lo sai non è vero?"

"lo so" e adesso? Adesso come era quello che sentivano? Non sapeva dare una spiegazione per lui figurarsi per Nico. Si avvicina nuovamente a lui osservando ogni sua mossa e vedendo quegli occhi così diversi da tutti gli altri e quelle parole finalmente non gli appaiono più forzate. "Mi sei mancato Rosberg" lo vede sorridere, quasi ridere in un piccolo sbuffo e questo lo fa sorridere a sua volta.

"Anche tu signor Hamilton" lo vede storcere il naso e non trattiene una risata.

"Così sembro mio padre o peggio... Vecchio."

"Non sei vecchio Lew, la vita non finisce a 35 anni sai?" Alza gli occhi al cielo divertito, era da tanto che non si sentiva così rilassato e torna a focalizzarsi su di lui quando si sente avvolto in una stretta non più familiare al cento per cento ma di cui non avrebbe mai veramente perso memoria.

"No, ma può cominciare vero? Non sono nemmeno più un bambino e lo sai che tanto di me è cambiato, ma una cosa non l'ha fatto."

"Lo so" lo circonda a sua volta tenendolo stretto a se.

"Come sei presuntuoso Nico" lo sussurra appena avvicinandosi a lui inclinando leggermente la testa.

"Bhe non sei da meno mio caro Lewis, altrimenti come potevamo essere noi così uniti?" 'Come potevamo amarci?' Azzera le distanze finalmente sentendosi completo e sapendo allo stesso modo, senza bisogno di parole, che per lui era esattamente la stessa cosa.


	23. 23

Si era svegliato presto questa mattina. Si sentiva di umore stabile ma le cose erano andate scivolando molto velocemente tra impegni che non poteva revocare e la moglie che non faceva altro che lamentarsi di come e quanto tempo passasse ancora legato al mondo della formula uno. Ok, lui non aveva voluto continuare e per un periodo aveva anche ringraziato e sparato a zero sulla formula ma era normale dato la difficoltà dei suoi ultimi anni, l'ultimo più degli altri. Ad ogni modo aveva chiarito che adesso il pensiero della formula uno non gli era più pressante ma che stava riscoprendo quell'amore che lo aveva portato li all'inizio e che c'era di male nel viverlo, anche se diversamente, se poteva? Sbuffa e tiene la testa poggiata sulle braccia stando seduto ad un tavolino quando avverte qualcuno sedersi di fronte e alza appena lo sguardo rimanendo sorpreso nel vederlo non solo dinanzi a se ma anche piuttosto sorridente "Hamilton?"

"Accidenti Nico, non ti ricordi più il mio nome?" Ride appena divertito "ma che ti è successo? Di norma sei allegro e pimpante, oggi sembri tornato agli ultimi anni in cui correvamo assieme."

Sente una stretta allo stomaco e poi sbuffa appena e accenna un sorriso "si che me lo ricordo Lewis, solo che oggi ho una giornata nera e si, si potrebbe paragonare proprio a quella degli ultimi tempi passati in Mercedes ma so che almeno non dovrò aspettare un anno finché passi."

"Bhe che tu sappia almeno, poi le cose sono imprevedibili, dico bene?"

"Si ovviamente" sospira appena e poi si mette dritto, non essendosi reso conto di star parlando ancora con la testa sulle braccia, e sbadiglia passandosi le mani sul volto "devo prendere un caffè."

"Ti faccio compagnia, a meno che non tenti di fare qualcosa contro di me, sai per via che ora sono vegano e che è più facile darmi sui nervi ed entrarmi nella mente no?"

Lo guarda ma nota che aveva uno sguardo divertito e ridacchia a sua volta "dai lo sai che è l'unico modo per poterti battere e io ci sono riuscito."

"Non ho fatto di meno con te no?" Ordina due caffè prima di tornare all'uomo "ma si poi hai saputo riscattarti alla grande, ma chi sa come sarebbe finita se non te ne fossi andato."

"Semplice, non avresti tutti questi mondiali" lo sente ridere e si rilassa, non è che non si stessero vedendo ma non lo avevano mai fatto dinanzi a tutti come in passato, e non il passato della Mercedes, ma quello dove erano davvero amici.

"Hey, resisti sta arrivando il caffè" schiocca le dita dinanzi ai suoi occhi "non addormentarti Rosberg."

"Non dormo Lewis" spinge scherzosamente la sua mano e scuote la testa "mi farai tornare il torcicollo."

"Mmmh non posso dire che è la vecchiaia, mi farei danno, anche perché non mi sembra che tu ti sia lasciato molto andare."

"Lo sai che tengo al mio fisico ma non come in passato, nel senso non voglio più uccidermi di allenamenti o negarmi delle cose."

"Capisco" sorride e ringrazia per il caffè sorseggiandolo appena.

"Come mai, comunque, eri qui? Non dirmi perché sei un pilota, intendo al bar, non hai nulla da discutere con la squadra?"

"Si, ma posso andare fra cinque minuti" la verità è che l'aveva visto come quelle volte in cui era passato dritto pensando che era solo un suo vantaggio ma vedendo sempre quegli occhi ormai vuoti. In un certo senso voleva provare ad illuminarli almeno una volta, solo anche per scacciare quel passato che, però sapeva, era innegabilmente scritto nella storia tanto era stato corrosivo.

"Ovvio, sei Lewis."

"No, è perché c'era un amico da risollevare" lo vede stupito e sorride "non lo stavamo tornando? Allora perché quella faccia?"

"Io... Non lo so, ma sai sentirlo dire è strano realmente."

"lo so, ormai fra noi c'è una voragine e siamo ancora lontani dal colmarla ma continuare a negare non servirà a nulla" si alza e gli da una pacca sul braccio "io voglio riprovare tu, ovviamente, vuoi riprovare quindi inutile mentire, ma i media fuori dal nostro rapporto ok?" Lascia i soldi per i caffè. "Bene, ora che non sembra che tu voglia saltare in mezzo alla pista mentre la mia monoposto sfreccia e farmi passare come colui che ha ammazzato il figlio di Keke direi che posso andare! Ci si vede in giro Rosberg."

"Peccato, hai sventato il mio piano per distruggerti Hamilton."

Sorride arrendevole e si avvia sapendo che doveva delle spiegazioni a Toto ma avrebbe trovato qualcosa, qualcosa anche simile alla verità, perché no, infondo sapeva che l'austriaco aveva ancora affetto per Nico.

Lo vede allontanarsi e si alza a sua volta sentendosi non al cento per cento ma molto meglio comunque, un po' come il sole che trova finalmente la forza di splendere anche in un cielo completamente grigio. Stranamente gli tornava in mente un detto che aveva sentito, solo la persona che amavi poteva capovolgere la tua giornata eppure lui amava Vivian no? Ma il pensiero della donna non lo faceva sentire meglio. Sente un bip e prende il cellulare ridendo.

LH -Ti ho sbloccato Rosberg!   
7:39

NR -Quando mi hai bloccato Hamilton? Che pessimo!   
7:39

LH -Dai, dai scherzavo Nico o, mettiamola così, non lo saprai mai se lo è o meno hahaha, buona giornata principessa.   
7:40

"Che scemo che sei Lewis, quanto mi sei mancato" ride.

NR -Si che lo saprò in un modo o nell'altro hahaha, buona giornata Lew! PS ricorda che avrò gli occhi puntati su di te, non sbagliare.   
7:43

LH -Lo sono sempre stati, come i miei su di te. Ora vado o Toto esplode hahaha, a dopo Nico.   
7:45

NR -Ah si non farlo arrabbiare hahaha, a dopo Lewis.   
7:47

Poggia il cellulare in tasca e poi si avvia per andare nella zona regia, dove era stato invitato, notando gli occhi addosso ma non gliene importava, non si sarebbe fermato, adesso, per nessuno.


End file.
